


Великое путешествие

by ferranello



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aloy is looking for Gaia, Canon Related, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Unofficial Sequel, War, forbidden west, long fic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferranello/pseuds/ferranello
Summary: Мир Horizon удивителен и многогранен, а потому не только Элой и Сайленс располагают информацией о прошлом, Предтечах, Гее… Отправившись на поиски резервного хранилища, Элой встретит «Маску черепа» – таинственную пиратскую банду, владеющую оружием Предтеч; народ Последователей, использующий прирученных жвачных машин в труде и считающий Предтеч богами; «Сепию» – древний искусственный интеллект, потерявший память. В чем состоят их тайны?  И главное – сумеет ли Элой разыскать Гею?
Relationships: Aloy (Horizon: Zero Dawn)/Original Character(s)





	1. Сияние надежды

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: все права на героев и мир принадлежат законным правообладателям (Guerrilla Games, SCEE).  
> Данный фанфик является моим первым произведением и представляет собственный взгляд на события продолжения – приключения Элой в Запретном Западе.  
> Пройдя оригинальную игру, мне безумно захотелось узнать, что будет ждать воительницу Нора впереди. Вскоре стали приходить интересные идеи, и я принялся за работу. Придумывать столь масштабный сюжет было непросто, но интересно.) Суммарно на создание текста ушло 11 месяцев. Поняв, что сюжет получился весьма интересный, я связался с GG и отправил им отдельные главы, а также синопсис. В руководстве студии и службе рекрутинга прочитали мой текст. Сотрудники студии достаточно высоко его оценили (а также поблагодарили за энтузиазм), так что можно считать, что фик прошел предварительную модерацию в самой Guerrilla Games😊  
> Я решил опубликовать данный текст, чтобы фанаты игры и все желающие могли его прочитать. Помимо прочего, считаю своим долгом представить некоторые разъяснения касательно «Великого путешествия».  
> 1\. Жанр и формат данного произведения – нечто среднее между сценарием, пьесой и геймлитом, с соответствующей стилистикой повествования.  
> 2\. Фанаты игры смогут найти на страницах ответы практически на все вопросы, оставшиеся нерешенными по итогам первой части.  
> 3\. Текст представляет собой отражение лишь основного сюжета (без сайд-квестов), составляет более 400 страниц и будет регулярно обновляться на данном портале.  
> 4\. Размер и содержание частей, аналогично сюжету любой игры подобного жанра, следует по возрастанию: от простых и коротких заданий, до сложных и продолжительных.  
> 5\. Подобно оригиналу, «Великое путешествие» имеет несколько повествовательных ветвей: жизнь Предтеч, включая апокалипсис; события, связанные с рождением героини; перипетии, предшествовавшие появлению Элой в Запретном Западе; текущие события. В концовке сюжета все они закольцовываются, аналогично игре нидерландской студии.  
> 6\. В некоторых частях сюжета представлены элементы вариативности: в зависимости от выбора и принятого Элой решения, события сложатся тем или иным образом, влияя, в том числе, и на концовку.  
> 7\. В конце каждой части представлен соответствующий список целей (отражает чек-поинты на пути выполнения Элой каждого задания). Данный элемент может быть интересен любителям геймлита, поклонникам оригинальной игры и всем, кто увлекается гейм- и/или нарративным дизайном.

Все начинается спустя несколько недель после окончания событий первой части. Племя Нора постепенно возвращается к мирной жизни. На месте разрушенных в ходе сражения построек возводятся новые дома. Представители племени Озерам помогают Карха восстанавливать лифт Меридиана.

Охотница пытается найти какую-либо информацию о Гее и о том, куда ей нужно идти дальше. Изучив записи визора, девушка предпринимает поиски Элизия, но безуспешно. Наконец, она связывается через визор с Сайленсом и просит его указать местоположение комплекса.

Сайленс: Зачем тебе это? Все не можешь успокоиться? Смирись, Гея погибла. А иначе оставила бы о себе хоть какую-то информацию. С момента взрыва прошло почти двадцать лет.

Элой: Гея позаботилась о моем создании, но не указала путь, по которому следует идти, чтобы ее восстановить? Этого не может быть. Должна быть какая-то зацепка! К тому же, Сайленс, как тебе известно, я предотвратила прямую угрозу, исходящую от Аида. Многие ужасные события произошли по твоей вине — не забывай этого.

Сайленс: Да, есть за что тебя благодарить.

Он соглашается помочь охотнице и указывает местоположение неизвестного хранилища, так же, как и остальные, не открывшегося ему — на юго-западе от озера Солнца.

По подсказке Сайленса героиня переправляется через озеро и горы, обнаруживая тот самый неизвестный комплекс Предтеч.

Элой: Много раз я была так близка, но все же упускала его из виду!

Девушка находит дверь в комплекс, успешно проходит сканирование и под видом Собек входит внутрь.

Как Элой и ожидала, центр оказался Элизием — жилищем для всех сотрудников «Нового рассвета» — рангов «альфа» и «бета». Он представляет собой крупное подземное сооружение цилиндрической формы, расположенное на четырех уровнях. По пути, практически во всех комнатах, воительница находит скелеты погибших людей, чего при нормальном функционировании Элизия не должно было быть. Очевидно, здесь произошла какая-то катастрофа, из-за чего все его жители внезапно погибли. Элой удивлена и пытается выяснить, что же здесь произошло.

На первом уровне нет практически ничего важного, за исключением приветственного сообщения для персонала «Нового рассвета», прибывающего в Элизий. Здесь расположены лишь два широких коридора, ведущих к одному месту — интерактивной карте объекта и спуску на следующий уровень. С помощью карты героиня выясняет, что на втором и третьем уровнях пять из шести блоков — жилые «B»-«F» и «H»-«L». В секторах «А» и «G» находятся зоны отдыха и столовые. На нижнем этаже расположены различные технические, служебные помещения и центр управления Элизием. Пройдя по холлу, Элой спускается на второй уровень, в центральный зал, когда-то представлявший собой дендрарий. Она видит вокруг стену с обозначениями шести блоков под названиями «A», «B», «C», «D», «E», «F». Вход в каждый из них закрыт массивной дверью. Пять из них полностью отключены и не функционируют. А вот шестой блок под названием «F» доступен для входа. Девушка открывает дверь и оказывается внутри жилого комплекса, рассчитанного на двести обитателей, имевших статус «гамма» в проекте «Новый рассвет». Здесь охотница осматривает некоторые открытые помещения и комнаты.

Сначала она находит записи общего характера, касающиеся, например, распорядка дня, режима питания, труда и отдыха. Как оказалось, не все были ими довольны. Многие жалели, что не выбрали эвтаназию, так как не могли представить свое существование здесь до конца жизни. Отдельные жители и вовсе считали себя «обманутыми», сравнивая предоставленные условия жизни с «тюремными» — даже блоки и их названия напоминали им об этом. Как следствие, между руководством Элизия и рядовыми жителями происходили частые конфликты, хотя не прошло и месяца, как он был заселен.

Далее, уже из блока «F», девушка спускается на третий уровень по лифтовой шахте и оказывается в другом жилом секторе — под названием «L». Этот корпус являлся местом проживания сотрудников «Нового рассвета» ранга «бета». Здесь были предоставлены гораздо более комфортные условия, нежели в жилых корпусах для «гамм» — у каждого поселенца имелась достаточно просторная квартира. На третьем уровне это единственный открытый блок, тем не менее, обладающий достаточным количеством доступных для исследования помещений.

В центральном зале третьего уровня находилась гидропонная ферма. Здесь охотница узнает, что многие жители уже настаивали на назначении выборов нового руководства. Текущие руководители излишне щепетильно подходили к вопросам экономии электроэнергии, многим аспектам труда и отдыха, развлечений, и, похоже, не самым лучшим образом справлялись со своими обязанностями. Главу Элизия и вовсе негласно прозвали «Диктатор последнего века».

Пытаясь спуститься на четвертый уровень, воительница обнаруживает: вход в него заблокирован цифровым замком, его придётся найти в блоке «L». В ходе своих поисков она узнает все новую информацию о поселенцах в виде различных электронных записей.

Некоторые «беты» отмечали, что управлять большим коллективом в стандартных, докризисных условиях и руководить автономным комплексом жизнеобеспечения — не одно и то же, здесь требуются совсем другие навыки. В одной из квартир блока «L» девушка обнаруживает текстовую запись с приблизительным местоположением дома Собек. Эмма Бейкер, жившая здесь, сама имела дом в Карсон-Сити и дружила с Элизабет. Однако Элой неизвестно, где расположен этот город и куда следует идти. Помимо прочего, в соседней квартире она находит необычную запись. Это голосовая запись разговора двух друзей — рангов «бета» и «гамма».

**Аудиозапись. 24 января 2066 года. Все лучшее — Гее, но не нам.**

**ДИК БОУЗМАН:** В случае чего, Гее есть куда отправиться, резервных комплексов для нее понастроили по всему миру. А нам что делать, если Элизий не нравится? Где подобные хранилища для нас? Ох да, забота о ней прежде всего, ведь мы же рядовые исполнители, на нас, увы, не возложена столь «священная» миссия.

 **ЭД КОЛДУЭЛЛ:** Странно, я вообще впервые об этом слышу. Ты, наверное, шутишь?

 **ДИК БОУЗМАН:** Нет, это чистая правда. Данные об этих хранилищах имели повышенную секретность. Даже не все «беты» имели к ней доступ. Сейчас, после герметизации Элизия, информация уже не столь важна, поэтому я вполне могу с тобой поделиться.

 **ЭД КОЛДУЭЛЛ:** И где расположен ближайший?

 **ДИК БОУЗМАН:** «Гея-3», ее построили в нескольких сотнях километров к юго-востоку от Лос-Анджелеса. Где-то там. Точного места не знаю. Это хранилище сделали одним из первых, еще в середине 2065 года. Вот, сам посмотри на карте.

 **ЭД КОЛДУЭЛЛ:** Эх, далековато! Но, если так будет продолжаться, имеет смысл собрать вещи и отправиться туда. А если Гею в «Прайм» что-то не устроит, пусть располагается здесь. В наших маленьких неуютных комнатах!

 **ДИК БОУЗМАН:** Ха-ха-ха.

**Конец записи.**

Элой впервые узнает о возможности существования неких резервных комплексов Геи, но этого явно недостаточно, чтобы отправиться в путешествие, к тому же не было указано точных координат местоположения хранилищ. Однако в той же комнате находится электронная карта США. С ее помощью девушка приблизительно понимает, в каком направлении ей придется идти, и отмечает, что путь предстоит неблизкий.

Изучая все попадающиеся по пути заметки, героиня настораживается: все они датированы первым месяцем их проживания — январем и началом февраля 2066 года. И абсолютно никаких данных о последующей жизни обитателей.

Девушка находит еще одну квартиру, принадлежавшую когда-то одному из руководителей Элизия. Здесь она обнаруживает цифровой пароль, а также шифр голографического замка от блока управления Элизия. Героиня узнает, что руководством Элизия были пять человек — каждый отвечал за свою сферу жизнеобеспечения комплекса. Этими людьми стали сотрудники проекта «Новый рассвет» уровня «бета», имевшие значительный опыт управления персоналом в каких-либо организациях. Возглавлял Элизий бывший директор Центра перспективных разработок при Массачусетском технологическом институте Рассел Фейлер.  
Получив пароль, Элой следует к двери, осуществляет ввод и получает доступ к последнему уровню. Оказавшись на месте, охотница осматривается — здесь нет жилых помещений и отдельных секторов. Слева находятся различные технические помещения и установки, отвечающие за отопление, вентиляцию, водоснабжение, а также исследовательские лаборатории. Справа — отгороженный и отдельно стоящий медицинский центр (на случай распространения в комплексе вирусных заболеваний), небольшой изолятор (для возможных преступников), складские помещения, а также командный центр, ради которого Элой пришла сюда.  
Пройдя длинный коридор, она подходит к входу в центр управления и успешно использует найденный ранее шифр голографического замка. Далее, она минует несколько служебных помещений, в которых располагалось управление Элизия. Изучая попадающиеся записи и сообщения, воительница узнает, что с самого начала некоторые жители были недовольны существенным ухудшением условий жизни, главным образом — бывшие «гаммы». Основная же причина — отсутствие мотивирующего фактора в виде работы, которую раньше каждый из них выполнял в проекте «Новый рассвет». В этом бункере многие почувствовали себя крайне дискомфортно, выполняя деятельность, к которой не привыкли. И были в ужасе, что здесь предстоит пребывать до самого конца жизни. Нескольким постояльцам потребовалась психологическая помощь. Результат — социальная напряженность, и даже попытки взлома систем безопасности и управления с целью побега (из-за чего в Элизии появились первые арестанты). По этой причине ежедневный режим был ужесточен, что привело к еще большей напряженности (в том числе среди бывших сотрудников ранга «бета») и непониманию со стороны тех, кто еще вчера был всем доволен и полностью поддерживал руководство Элизия.  
Наконец, охотница добирается до конференц-зала центра управления и видит все руководство погибшим на своих рабочих местах. Девушка обнаруживает голозапись, датированную 2 февраля 2066 года. В 20:08 с руководством Элизия на связь выходит Фаро, он говорит следующее.

**Голозапись. 2 февраля 2066 года. «Непредвиденные обстоятельства».**

**ТЕД ФАРО:** Передайте это сообщение на общую сеть вещания для всех жителей Элизия. С большой скорбью сообщаю вам, до меня только что дошла крайне тревожная информация. Сегодня в центре «Гея-Прайм» в результате непредвиденных неполадок погибла команда «альф» «Нового рассвета», включая Элизабет Собек. Инцидент создал угрозу реализации проекта.

 **РАССЕЛ ФЕЙЛЕР:** Тед, как это произошло, чем мы можем помочь? Мы готовы собрать группу и отправить ее в «Прайм».

 **САМАНТА ДОНОВАН:** Рассел, вы в своем уме? Если рой нас обнаружит, тут камня на камне не останется!

 **ТЕД ФАРО:** Нет, нет, этого уже не требуется. Я принял все необходимые меры для ликвидации угроз реализации «Нового рассвета». Ведь всегда нужно учитывать не только текущие, но и потенциальные угрозы, не так ли?

 **РАССЕЛ ФЕЙЛЕР:** О чем ты говоришь?

 **ТЕД ФАРО:** Нет, нет, не волнуйтесь, с вами все будет хорошо, вы долго и упорно трудились над созданием Геи. Не тревожьтесь, вы заслужили отдых и покой.

 **САМАНТА ДОНОВАН:** Мы не понимаем. Что ты имеешь в виду? Что сегодня случилось в «Прайм»? О каких угрозах ты твердишь?

 **ТЕД ФАРО:** Главная угроза — это знания, собранные для людей будущего. Создание «Аполлона» было фатальной ошибкой, и она была устранена.

 **САМАНТА ДОНОВАН:** Что стало с «Аполлоном»? Ты… неужели ты стер его?

 **ТЕД ФАРО:** Не перебивайте меня. Так вот, есть еще одна угроза, которая сейчас будет устранена — все вы. Я благодарен за реализацию проекта ( **СИНТЕЗИРОВАННЫЙ ГОЛОС** : Принудительный запуск процесса разгерметизации объекта.), вы превзошли самих себя. Чтобы «Новый рассвет» был успешно осуществлен, на его пути не должно быть никаких помех. А теперь — прощайте.

**Конец записи.**

Все жители Элизия задохнулись и умерли. Фаро тем самым уничтожил всю команду создателей масштабного проекта Элизабет Собек.  
Элой идет дальше. Она очень расстроена, что все люди, трудившиеся над созданием Геи и «Нового рассвета», погибли так скоро после его завершения. Охотница поднимается по металлической лестнице и входит в системный центр Элизия. Здесь она сканирует отчет о функционировании комплекса, созданный автоматически.

**Отчет о функционировании Элизия.**

**15.01.66 — 17.01.66:** Основная фаза заселения комплекса.

 **18.01.66:** Элизий загерметизирован.

 **25.01.66:** Обнаружена попытка взлома системы безопасности. Предотвращено.

 **27.01.66:** Попытка несанкционированного взлома и открытия эвакуационного входа. Предотвращено.

 **2.02.66 (20:08):** Внешняя блокировка системы управления по протоколу «Омега».

 **2.02.66 (20:09):** Принудительное отключение системы воздухоочистки. Активация принудительной разгерметизации комплекса.

 **2.02.66 (20:53):** Процесс разгерметизации успешно завершен.

 **2.02.66 (20:54):** Активация процесса восстановления жизнеобеспечения.

 **15.04.2122:** Гея-Прайм — команда: составление отчета о состоянии систем жизнеобеспечения и целостности конструкций Элизия.

 **15.04.2122:** Проводится анализ систем жизнеобеспечения и целостности конструкций.

 **15.04.2122:** Отправка отчета Гее-Прайм.

 **15.04.2122:** Отключение основных систем комплекса, переход в режим гибернации.

 **26.08.3020 (08:45):** Гея-Прайм — команда: включение систем жизнеобеспечения.

 **26.08.3020 (08:45):** Получение голозаписи от Геи-Прайм.

 **26.08.3020 (08:47):** Обработка команды. Ошибка — часть систем не функционирует. Проводится полная диагностика.

 **26.08.3020 (08:48):** Отправка отчета о диагностике объекта Гее-Прайм.

 **26.08.3020 (08:51):** Гея-Прайм не отвечает.

**Конец записи.**

Элой: Вот оно. Какое-то сообщение от Геи, одновременно с включением всех систем. Как раз в день взрыва ядра комплекса «Прайм». Думаю, оно было адресовано мне. Осталось лишь его найти.  
Элизий был полностью отключен и не функционировал несколько столетий. Видимо поэтому двери большинства блоков не открываются — они просто не работают.  
Пройдя основной зал центра управления, она обнаруживает кабинет, принадлежавший когда-то главе Элизия Расселу Фейлеру. Здесь героиня находит то, ради чего пришла сюда — сообщение от Геи.

**Голозапись. 26 августа 3020 года. Отправляйся на Запад.**

**ГЕЯ:** Здравствуй, Элой. Если ты видишь эту запись — значит, находишься на правильном пути. Учитывая местонахождение Элизия, предполагаю, тебе удалось остановить Аида при помощи блокиратора. Действуя в рамках аварийного протокола, я успела покинуть «Прайм» за миллисекунды до взрыва реактора. Изначально проектом «Новый рассвет» были разработаны и созданы двенадцать резервных комплексов по всему миру, куда я могла переместиться в случае возникновения непредвиденных ситуаций, угрожающих существованию — крайняя мера, позволяющая мне выжить. Согласно протоколу, я переносилась со всеми подсистемами в ближайшее хранилище, продолжая их контролировать. Однако сейчас в качестве защитной меры от воздействия неизвестного источника, отправившего вредоносные данные, я буду вынуждена оставаться в режиме гибернации. Ты должна найти и активировать меня — только так удастся приступить к восстановлению ядра «Прайм». Хранилище …, куда я отправилась, находится на западе, в … километрах от … Рядом ты найдешь карту …, где …. Будь …, … ходи … (далее шумы).

**Конец записи.**

Примечание: при изначальном сканировании и в процессе будет указано: «значительные повреждения». Некоторые слова в сообщении слышны лишь частично, имеются шумы и помехи, при этом оно воспроизвелось явно не до конца.

Элой: Что это такое?

Сайленс: Возможно, анализ вредоносных данных вызвал у Геи какие-то сбои. Или иные причины — трудно сказать. Выбирайся на поверхность, там все обсудим.

После сообщения от Геи неподалеку от центра управления автоматически активируется открытие лифтовой шахты. Девушка поднимается, минуя все коридоры и помещения. Выбравшись из Элизия, Элой разговаривает с Сайленсом по визору.

Сайленс: Ну что же. Главное, что мы узнали — Гея выжила. Нужно лишь найти ее. Похоже, тебя ждет новое большое путешествие. Подготовься к нему как следует, советую на этот раз взять с собой несколько визоров из Илифии. На случай поломки одного из них.

Элой: Но куда мне идти? Точных координат Гея не предоставила, кроме как «где-то на западе».

Сайленс: Будем основываться на данных разговора двух обитателей Элизия. Однажды я бывал в тех местах — в Запретном Западе. Учитывая приблизительные координаты, указанные в сообщении, это может быть один из нескольких объектов. Но неизвестно, какой именно. Я отправлю на твой визор карту местности с наиболее безопасным маршрутом, в обход племен и опасных машин. Так ты быстрее доберешься до тех мест. Я буду на связи и, в случае чего, помогу сориентироваться. Не медли с приготовлениями.

Осмотрев полученную карту и сравнив ее с древней картой США, девушка понимает, что город Карсон-Сити находится практически на пути ее следования к «Гее-3». Следует подняться лишь чуть севернее — и можно найти дом детства Собек. Может, Элизабет вернулась именно туда?

Мы наблюдаем последующие события, которые стремительно сменяют друг друга, подобно кат-сцене в игре.

Героиня возвращается в свое племя, берет с собой несколько визоров из «Илифии-9» и говорит с матриархами.

Элой: Мне предстоит отправиться в Запретный Запад по указанию Великой Матери. Только так получится остановить Помешательство машин.

Тирса: Если Великая Мать сказала — так тому и быть. Да озарит она твой путь!

Охотница прощается со всеми Нора, собирает необходимые припасы и напоследок приходит к могиле Раста.

Элой: Раст, я должна попрощаться. На этот раз мне потребуется уйти надолго. Мне предстоит найти резервное хранилище Геи. Это единственная возможность остановить Помешательство машин. Надеюсь, оно будет находиться неподалеку от указанных координат. Мне пора идти.

Героиня покидает территорию родного племени. До пограничных земель ее сопровождает небольшой отряд во главе с вождем Соной. Далее, Элой следует в Меридиан, прощается с королем Авадом и Эрендом. После этого, перебравшись через горы, отделяющие территорию Карха от Запретного Запада, она идет по маршруту, указанному Сайленсом.

По дороге героиня видит множество диковинных машин и несколько племен вдалеке. Охотница избегает всех их, следуя своей цели. Пройдя по территории бывшего штата Невада и найдя дом Собек, путешественница спускается южнее, огибая раскинувшееся рядом большое озеро. Наконец, она выбирает более удобную южную тропу и по ней поднимается на горную гряду, сначала на дуголобе, а затем пешком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список целей (objectives):
> 
> \- Активируйте информационную панель.  
> \- Спуститесь на второй уровень.  
> \- Найдите доступный для блока вход.  
> \- (по желанию) Исследуйте доступные помещения блока «F».  
> \- Спуститесь на третий уровень.  
> \- Найдите цифровой ключ в блоке «L».  
> \- (по желанию) Исследуйте доступные помещения блока «L».  
> \- Откройте дверь с помощью пароля.  
> \- Найдите центр управления системами комплекса.  
> \- Откройте дверь с помощью шифра голозамка.  
> \- Активируйте оставленное Геей сообщение.  
> \- Покиньте Элизий.  
> \- Поговорите с Сайленсом.


	2. Последнее препятствие

Оказавшись на вершине горного хребта, охотница останавливается, наслаждаясь открывшимся видом. Красивейшая линия горизонта в закатных лучах раскинулась перед ней, а впереди бескрайние поля, леса, долины, реки и озера…

Элой: Гея, ты находишься где-то там. Я уже близко. Я иду к тебе.

Героиня начинает плавный спуск по идущей вниз горной тропе. Слева и справа расположен густой лес. Спустившись примерно на треть, она слышит всплески воды неподалеку.

Элой: Запасы воды почти на исходе. Надо найти этот ручей.

Охотница сворачивает с тропы на север, находит в лесу небольшую протоку и набирает воду во фляжки. Внезапно она слышит, как в глубине леса пробегает несколько людей. Воительница поторапливается, чтобы поскорее уйти. В этот момент по округе разносится крик о помощи, судя по всему, этот человек находится довольно близко. Крик повторяется и становится все более различимым. Девушка решает подкрасться к тому месту и узнать, что происходит.

Практически бесшумно ступая по траве, она идет чуть дальше на северо-запад и, прячась в лесной чаще, видит следующее: к дереву прикован человек со связанными руками и ногами, а рядом с ним — два разбойника, один из которых, похоже, был главным. Он пытал узника устройством под названием «электрошокер», — так указывает визор.

Главарь бандитов: Говори, куда делся второй, где нам его искать? Где ваш лагерь? Куда собирались сбежать?

Связанный человек: Я ничего не знаю, а если бы и знал — не сказал.

Главарь бандитов: Все ты знаешь, я развяжу тебе язык.

Разбойник пытает несчастного узника разрядами тока.

Связанный человек: Наша Богиня… Она покарает вас за это! Вы проиграете.

Главарь бандитов (смеется): Мы тут вчера костер сделали, со статуей вашей «Богини». Знаешь, она очень хорошо горела!

Связанный человек: Мерзавцы, радуйтесь, что я связан! 

Собрав всю свою ненависть, несчастный заключенный плюет главарю в лицо.

Главарь бандитов: Зря ты это сделал. 

Злодей достает меч и убивает связанного человека.

Второй бандит (боязливо): Старшина не одобряет такие действия, ты знаешь.

Главарь бандитов: Если узнаем местонахождение лагеря, он все одобрит. И вообще, не пори чепуху! Скажем, они были убиты при попытке к бегству.

В это время с Элой по визору связывается Сайленс.

Сайленс: Элой, уходи, не вмешивайся! Это не твоя война. Ты здесь по другой причине.  
Героиня колеблется и не знает, что предпринять. Она собирается уйти, но тут из зарослей появляются еще два надзирателя и приносят второго беглого раба, совсем еще молодого человека. Он в ужасе при виде своего мёртвого товарища и гораздо менее отважен.

Главарь бандитов (подчиненным): Молодцы, вы нашли его! Посадите его рядом с этим мертвецом.

Небрежно проходя рядом, он вертит окровавленным мечом и косо глядит на пленника. 

Главарь бандитов: Видишь, что происходит с теми, кто мне грубит? Ты тоже хочешь умереть? Нет? Тогда говори, куда вы хотели сбежать, где находится лагерь беженцев? 

Раб: Я мало что знаю. Зарт лишь говорил: «где-то в лесах на юге или западе», он сам не знал.

Главарь бандитов: И что, нам сейчас по всей долине бегать в поисках?

Он также ударяет заключенного несколько раз электрошокером, но узник ничего не знает.

Главарь бандитов: Даю тебе три секунды, чтобы сознаться. Один!

Раб: Я ничего не знаю! Прошу, не убивайте меня!

Главарь бандитов: Два!

Раб: Умоляю, у меня семья, маленький ребенок, я все для вас сделаю!

Главарь бандитов: Три!

В ярости главарь замахивается мечом, но тут же падает замертво — пущенная воительницей стрела мгновенно его убила.

Ход развития последующих событий Элой никак не могла предугадать. Три других разбойника, видя убитого товарища, бросаются в атаку на охотницу. Двое из них вооружены лишь мечами и луками. Третий надзиратель достает неизвестное ей оружие — пистолет — и начинает прицельно стрелять в героиню. От серьезных ранений ее защищает костюм «Ткач щита».

Охотница быстро расправляется с разбойниками, а затем осматривается — рядом проходит дорога, ведущая к самой горе. Это место — широкое плато на спуске с горы, покрытое густым лесом. Воительница освобождает заложника, предварительно забрав у убитых бандитов электрошокер и пистолет с двумя патронами в обойме.

Раб: Кто ты, откуда? Помоги, там дальше возле пещеры еще много наших пленников — освободи их!

Элой: Попытаюсь. Беги отсюда!

Раб: Осторожно, у них…

В этот момент рядом с девушкой проносится свистящий шум пролетевшей пули, обернувшись, она видит еще трех подоспевших бандитов, два из них — с пистолетами. Разбойники бегут с небольшой тропы, ведущей прямо к поверхности горы. Элой их ликвидирует, а после подходит к одному из убитых бандитов, лежащему дальше по тропе, чтобы взять еще один пистолет.

Внезапно героиня отлетает в сторону на несколько метров от попадания какого-то мощного снаряда. «Ткач щита» временно теряет сто процентов своей брони, но спасает девушке жизнь. Быстро поднявшись, она прячется в зарослях и понимает: в нее выстрелили из места, где должны находиться остальные пленники. Искривляясь, эта тропа вела к открытому пространству, на котором не было деревьев. При этом выступ в горе значительно сужался, обрыв отделяло каких-то тридцать-тридцать пять метров. К счастью, рядом находились густые заросли, используя которые воительница могла незаметно подкрасться к узникам. Прячась, она видит, как в ее направлении бегут еще четверо разбойников и их настоящий главарь.

Главарь: Где эта дикарка? Ищите лучше, я точно в нее попал. Она погибла или серьёзно ранена — найдите ее немедленно!

Разбойник держит в руках какое-то оружие, визор показывает — рельсотрон. Элой понимает, что это оружие Предтеч, но остается неясным, как оно оказалось в руках разбойников и что они здесь делают. Учитывая это, Элой решает незаметно пробраться к пленникам и освободить их, а уже после — расправиться со злоумышленниками.  
Элой крадется неподалеку от входа в какой-то древний склад, рядом — пустые ящики и несколько лошадей: разбойники здесь явно что-то искали. Девушка видит шестнадцать заключенных и трех надзирателей рядом, двое из которых вооружены пистолетами. Метким выстрелом героиня ликвидирует одного из них, вооруженного пушкой Предтеч. Увидев это, несколько рабов набрасываются на двух оставшихся надзирателей. Охотница подбегает и помогает расправиться с бандитами, а после освобождает пятерых рабов со связанными руками.

Элой: Уходите отсюда, спасайтесь!

В это время одного из рабов убивает снаряд, пущенный издалека рельсотроном. Героиня видит, как четверо бандитов и главарь стремительно приближаются. Их отделяет чуть больше пятидесяти метров, поэтому воительница вновь прячется в чаще. Она слышит, что разбойники в панике.

Бандиты: Рабы разбегаются, что нам делать?

Главарь: Плевать на них, убейте эту дикарку!

У двоих бандитов в руках луки, у третьего — меч, у четвертого — пистолет. Элой пытается прятаться, но ее быстро находят. В завязавшемся бою воительница сначала убивает четырех разбойников, а затем сражается с их главарем. Она понимает всю смертоносность рельсотрона и уворачивается от его выстрелов, не давая больше попасть в себя. Но ранить предводителя никак не удается, даже выстрелы из пистолета не наносят врагу существенных повреждений — на нем какой-то легкий бронекостюм, похожий на униформу спецназа.

Главарь: Глупая дикарка! Луком и стрелами меня не возьмешь!

Разбойник дважды бросает в ее сторону гранаты, от которых охотнице приходится уворачиваться, чтобы не попасть в эпицентр взрыва. Удары копьем в ближнем бою не наносят ему урона, сам он отбивается рельсотроном, используя оружие вместо дубинки. С помощью взрывных бомб из пращи, охотница повреждает броню главаря, и тот отходит ближе к древнему складу. Наконец, героине удается смертельно ранить бандита. Его тело лежит как раз неподалеку от входа в это неизвестное хранилище. Что же там? Какой-то бункер Предтеч или же комплекс Геи? Может там она и находится? Воительница намерена туда войти, но, видя, что главарь все еще жив, медленно подходит к нему, держа лук наготове. Разбойник из последних сил удерживает в руках какой-то пульт. Рельсотрон лежит неподалеку.

Элой: Кто вы такие и откуда у вас это оружие?

Главарь (кашляет и хрипит): Об этом ты уже никогда не узнаешь, дикарка. Мы оба погибнем!

Элой успевает просканировать визором дверь, ведущую внутрь горы, обнаруживает несколько прикрепленных к своду бомб — но поздно, главарь нажимает на пульте кнопку и мгновенно происходит очень мощный взрыв. Ударная волна отбрасывает охотницу на десятки метров, прямо в обрыв. Она стремительно падает, несколько раз ударившись о скалы, разбивает свой визор и к основанию горы скатывается уже почти без сознания. Тем временем на горе происходит камнепад, который полностью заваливает вход в эту неизвестную пещеру. Последнее, что видит раненая воительница — освобожденных узников, склонившихся над ней. С изумленными взглядами они произносят: «Эта дикарка выжила после такого взрыва! Как такое возможно?» Девушка окончательно теряет сознание…

Тем не менее, Элой была жива — за короткое время костюм «Ткач щита» дважды спас ее от верной гибели.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список целей (objectives):
> 
> \- Спускайтесь по горе.  
> \- Найдите горный ручей.  
> \- Найдите призывающего на помощь человека.  
> \- Уничтожьте разбойников.  
> \- Разберитесь с подкреплением разбойников.  
> \- Скрытно доберитесь до удерживаемых рабов.  
> \- Уничтожьте надзирателей.  
> \- Уничтожьте оставшихся разбойников и их главаря.
> 
> Предвосхищая возможные вопросы, сразу обозначу, что данный сюжет не превратится в некое подобие текстового описания Fallout 4 (касательно оружия Предтеч). Сохранение непередаваемой атмосферы Horizon было для меня одной из целей при создании данного произведения.


	3. Лагерь сбежавших

Героиня очнулась в незнакомой пещере с зажженными свечами, отдаленно напоминающей гору Матери. На раны, полученные охотницей при падении, наложены повязки.

Элой: Где я? 

Приподнявшись и осмотревшись, она видит, что лежала на небольших тюках с сеном, накрытыми куском старой ткани. Осмотрев все припасы, она понимает, что пропала большая часть снаряжения и оружия, в том числе копье. Остались лишь: боевой лук Карха Тьмы, электрошокер, взятый у бандита, маленький глобус Элизабет и визоры. «Ткач щита» не функционирует. 

Элой: Не будь на мне этого костюма, я бы погибла, жаль, что он поврежден. Как его теперь восстанавливать? А мой визор? Все его данные утеряны. Хорошо, что взяла дополнительные устройства!

Она достает из небольшой сумки визоры: из пяти девайсов в рабочем состоянии остались лишь два. Элой устанавливает один из них и пытается связаться с Сайленсом, но тот не отвечает. Вместе с прежним визором, героиня утратила и карту этой местности, а значит – и ориентиры, по которым надеялась найти «Гею-3».

К героине подходит женщина средних лет.

Элой: Кто вы, как я здесь оказалась? 

Неизвестная женщина: Меня зовут Динсия – я лекарь, точнее, знахарка. Лежи, ты еще очень слаба! Тебе нужен отдых. Ты спасла наших братьев, они и принесли тебя сюда. Мы – беженцы племени Серта, наши земли атаковали разбойники. Теперь наш временный лагерь располагается к юго-западу от горной гряды, с которой ты спускалась. 

Элой: Ты сделала мне эти повязки?

Динсия: Да, я обработала твои раны. Ты быстро идешь на поправку. 

Элой: Мне надо идти, я должна добраться... (стонет от боли) Где мое оружие? С кем можно поговорить?

Воительница делает несколько шагов и понимает, что очень слаба. 

Динсия: Ты можешь ходить по пещерам, но пока не покидай их. Следуй к нашему временному вождю Хоулу, ты найдешь его в конце левого пещерного коридора. 

Ввиду отсутствия альтернатив, медленной, шаркающей походкой, девушка идет к представителю племени. По пути она встречает множество людей самых разных возрастов, большинство – в изношенной крестьянской одежде: они боязливо смотрят на охотницу и переговариваются: «Смотри, это та самая дикарка!», «Она освободила пленных!». 

Пройдя еще пару десятков метров по пещерному лабиринту, Элой встречает Хоула – мужчину средних лет в темной рубахе и штанах из грубой ткани.

Хоул: Здравствуй, мы все благодарим тебя за спасение пленных и уничтожение отряда разбойников. Со времени нападения на наши поселения, это первое радостное событие для нас! Как твое имя?

Девушка называет свое имя.

Элой: Где все мое оружие и снаряжение?

Хоул: Освобождённые пленники принесли тебя сюда. Все оружие и сумку с украшениями мы положили рядом с тобой. Больше у тебя ничего не было. Можешь сама расспросить сбежавших. 

Элой: Что здесь произошло? Кто эти бандиты?

Хоул: Примерно полтора месяца назад на территории нашего племени, находящегося на севере, напала «Маска черепа» – банда разбойников во главе с их предводителем, Фарангом. Варвары и прежде нападали на наши земли, но все атаки успешно отражались нашими воинами или, в редких случаях, все ограничивалось грабежом пограничных или прибрежных поселений. На этот раз все было иначе. Нападение началось ночью, было стремительным и хорошо организованным, с нескольких сторон: с суши и речного канала. Но главное – противники обладали неизвестным губительным оружием, поражающим с дальнего расстояния. А также – мощными ручными пушками, с легкостью разбивающими стены нашей крепости. 

Элой: Оружие Предтеч. Откуда оно у них?

Хоул: Если бы мы только знали, но нам, к сожалению, ничего не известно. В результате атаки наша столица, Арда, была взята менее чем за час. Деревням и другим поселениям также досталось. Было много убитых и раненых, остальные попали в плен. Все, кто успел сбежать, укрылись в этих пещерах. Сюда нас привел Нолт, наш лучший следопыт. Большинство из присутствующих здесь – земледельцы и собиратели. В нашем племени были хорошие оружейные мастера, они очень помогли бы нам, но, к несчастью, остались в захваченной столице. Их судьба теперь неизвестна. У нас осталось мало воинов, в борьбе с «Маской черепа» нам очень нужна помощь. 

Элой: А что другие народы? Или вы одни живете в этих землях?

Хоул: Все окрестные племена отказались нам помогать. Племя Ронки также подверглось нападению. Республика Последователей, находящаяся на западе, в плохих отношениях с нами. Племя Нимсул всегда соблюдает нейтралитет. Королевство Ортака, на которое мы всецело рассчитывали, отвергло нас и отказалось принимать. Неблагодарные! Ведь мы им помогали во время Великой войны! Все врата, ведущие в Ортака и к Последователям, ныне закрыты и нам некуда идти. 

Элой: Ваш вождь, он тоже не смог сбежать?

Хоул: Его судьба неизвестна, но ходят слухи, что его казнили. 

Элой: Кто-нибудь из ваших уже ходил на разведку? Что происходит на захваченных территориях? 

Хоул: Нет, что ты! Все, о чем мы знаем, рассказали спасенные тобой люди. На крепости эти варвары установили неизвестное оружие, которое стреляет подобно лиходеям и убивает всех, подходящих близко к стенам Арды. Теперь расскажи о себе: как ты выжила после взрыва на плато?

Элой: Меня спас защитный костюм, найденный в руинах Предтеч. К сожалению, от взрыва он пришел в негодность. Расскажите о себе, кто вы – воин?

Хоул: Раньше я был известным торговцем и жил в Лект – южной деревне Серта, потому и смог спастись. Многим моим друзьям и родственникам повезло гораздо меньше.

Элой: Еще я слышала о какой-то древней статуе, почитаемой у вас. 

Хоул: Это наша богиня, Арсеида, сходи к нашему жрецу Урату, он расскажет. 

По дороге к жрецу воительница отмечает, что все происходящее очень напоминает ей лагерь Нора в горе Матери. Тем не менее, это не комплекс Предтеч или Геи. Пещера имеет природное происхождение. 

Девушка приходит в небольшой зал с множеством зажжённых свечей, в его дальней части располагается довольно неказистая деревянная фигура высотой примерно метр – богиня Арсеида. В помещении находятся девять человек – они на коленях молят Богиню о помощи. Обычные люди – бывшие земледельцы и собиратели вопрошают к вырубленной из куска дерева странной статуе. На некотором отдалении от остальных стоит человек – жрец преклонных лет в причудливом мешковатом одеянии бежевого цвета и кожаных сандалиях. 

Урат: Славьте нашу великую Богиню, она явила нам свою милость! 

В этот момент он замечает охотницу и идет к ней.

Урат: Рад тебя видеть, как твои раны? Скажи, откуда ты пришла, из какого племени?

Элой: Я в порядке и скоро поправлюсь. Я пришла из далеких Восточных земель и родом из племени Нора. Расскажите о вашей Богине. 

Урат: Еще в незапамятные времена у нашего племени появились Священные предания. Они описывали, что ожидает Серта в будущем – периоды процветания и развития, войн и бедствий. Предания созданы несколькими верховными жрецами – «Великими провидцами» еще в глубокой древности: сама Арсеида ниспослала им чудесные видения, многие из которых уже сбылись. Описывались там и времена, когда машины станут враждебными и будут нападать на людей. 

Элой: Помешательство машин?

Урат: Именно. Было предсказано, что событие станет предвестником тяжелых времен для племени, в которые предстоит пережить немало бед и страданий. В ту эпоху должен появиться никому не известный, жестокий человек – «Предвестник Тьмы». В его подчинении будет большое войско и губительное оружие, данное ему самой Тьмой. Предвестник на своем пути сотворит множество разрушений и бедствий. Никакое племя не сможет противостоять ему в бою. Этот предводитель ознаменует собой начало конца времен. Именно это время может стать последним как для Серта, так и всех людей. Великим провидцам представлялись ужасные образы великих разрушений, огня, хаоса в котором гибнут все живущие люди. Тьма поглотит весь мир. И мы сейчас, как никогда понимаем, что это время очень близко. Но все может завершиться благополучно, Великий провидец Ланил указывал, что в это время с далеких Южных земель к нам может прийти могучий и великий воин-избавитель – «Посланник Света». Он остановит воина Тьмы и его войско, положит конец его бесчинствам и предотвратит грядущую неизбежную катастрофу. Сейчас наши мольбы к Арсеиде сильны как никогда. Мы просим ее о защите, помощи и ниспослании великого заступника. В Священных преданиях не указано, кто это будет – мужчина или женщина, но точно известно, что придет он с юга. 

Элой: Я слышала, они сожгли одну из статуй вашей Богини. 

Урат: Да, потому они и навлекли на себя ее гнев, погибнув от твоей руки! Арсеида такого не прощает. Возвращайся и отдохни пока, увидимся позже. 

В этот момент к охотнице подходит человек – первый из освобожденных ею пленников, тот самый, которого она спасла от гибели. Его зовут Атис.

Атис: Хвала Арсеиде, ты выжила! Спасибо за мое спасение и помощь всем остальным!

Молодой человек кратко рассказывает Элой свою историю. 

Атис: Я, как и многие жители племени, был простым собирателем. После захвата нашей деревни, находившейся неподалеку от Арды, меня взяли в плен. Нас превратили в рабов: заставляли восстанавливать разрушенные стены крепости, смотровые вышки, доставлять туда непонятные установки... С недавнего времени бандиты стали отправлять наиболее крепких пленников с большой группой стражи на юг, к какой-то пещере. Сначала она была скрыта землей, камнями и зарослями, вход в нее пришлось откапывать. А после, нас заставляли выносить оттуда тяжелые ящики и складировать их в крепости. Разбойники говорили между собой, что в них находится мощное древнее оружие, но из наших узников никто не знал, как им пользоваться. Попытки побега сурово пресекались. Практически все пленные живут в стенах Арды. В подчинении предводителя «Маски черепа» находятся пираты и разбойники. После твоего вмешательства, спастись от преследования нам помог Нолт, оказавшийся неподалеку от места взрыва. Думаю, ты уже слышала о нем. Он спас нас всех, приведя сюда. Разбойники так и не смогли обнаружить этот лагерь, именно поэтому так настойчиво пытались выяснить его местоположение.

Героиня благодарит Атиса за предоставленную информацию. Затем она некоторое время прогуливается по пещерам, размышляя по поводу злополучного хранилища Предтеч. 

Примечание: если Элой попытается покинуть пределы лагеря, ее не выпустят воины Серта, охраняющие вход. 

Элой: Судя по всему, там располагается склад древнего оружия. Чтобы не допустить туда пленников и посторонних, было установлено несколько бомб, способных уничтожить вход в пещеру. Взрыватель находился у главаря группы, сопровождавшей заключенных. Но откуда разбойникам стало известно о хранящемся там оружии? 

Вскоре охотница решает вернуться и отдохнуть, ведь у нее сильно болит голова. Девушка ложится на свою импровизированную кровать, к ней подходит Динсия с миской в руках.

Динсия: Это травяной отвар. Выпей его, тебе станет легче, боль пройдет. Отдыхай, набирайся сил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список целей (objectives):
> 
> \- Проверьте имеющееся снаряжение.  
> \- Поговорите с неизвестной женщиной.  
> \- Найдите Хоула.  
> \- Поговорите с Хоулом.  
> \- Найдите жреца Урата  
> \- Поговорите с Уратом.  
> \- Поговорите с беглым рабом.  
> \- Вернитесь к месту отдыха.  
> \- Поговорите с Динсией.
> 
> Уважаемые читатели! Буду рад вашим отзывам, комментариям и лайкам!


	4. Встреча с охотником

После нескольких дней пребывания с жителями лагеря, Элой решается выйти за пределы пещеры. Изучая карту местности через визор, она видит, что этот лагерь находится значительно дальше к западу, чем она изначально предполагала. Стало быть, где-то поблизости должно располагаться хранилище Геи. 

Элой: Сегодня чувствую себя гораздо лучше, пожалуй, уже можно сходить на разведку местности. Как жаль, что столько потеряла в схватке! Без копья будет непросто.

Напоследок охотница благодарит Динсию за помощь. 

Примечание: в дальнейшем героиня сможет приобретать у Динсии целебные отвары и настойки для восстановления здоровья. 

Затем охотница идет к Хоулу, чтобы узнать, есть ли в окрестностях территории Серта какие-нибудь неизвестные постройки или развалины Предтеч. 

На этот раз вождь был задумчив. На своем небрежно сколоченном столе, он осматривает небольшой пергамент с глифами, в окружении трех воинов племени. Вместе они оживленно обсуждают что-то. При виде охотницы Хоул завершает беседу с членами племени и откладывает пергамент в сторону. 

Хоул: Охотница, я тебя ждал. Как ты?

Элой: Вполне нормально, даже хромать перестала. Скажи, есть ли в округе древние руины? 

Хоул: Непосредственно на нашей территории, рядом с горой есть небольшой обвал, а внутри – какая-то странная комната и дверь из металла. Возможно, это то, что ты ищешь. К сожалению, эта дверь не открывается, даже искатели реликвий республики пытались – ничего не получилось. Кроме того, где-то в пустошах на юге, говорят, также имеются древние руины, но это – опасные земли. Если тебе интересно узнать – спроси Нолта, он укажет безопасный путь и поведает, что там находится. 

Элой: Где его найти?

Хоул: Недавно он отправился к пастбищу на северо-западе. Ты почти поправилась, так что можешь к нему сходить. 

Элой: У меня кроме лука ничего нет, можете одолжить копье?

Хоул: Да, попроси у одного из стражников на выходе, скажи, что от меня. Кроме того, сходи к нашему ткачу Ленде, она сшила для тебя новый костюм, и хочет, чтобы ты его примерила. И последнее: настоятельно не рекомендую возвращаться к Туманным хребтам – бандиты наверняка усилили охрану и могут тебя поджидать.

В южном ответвлении пещеры охотница встречает ту самую Ленду, молодую девушку с короткими волосами.

Ленда: Элой, благодарю тебя за спасение моего брата, Атиса! Ты – настоящая героиня, храбрая воительница! Несмотря на Священные предания, некоторые из нас верят, что ты и есть тот самый воин-избавитель, который спасет наше племя. Я в их числе. Вот, я сшила тебе новый костюм, такие обычно носят наши охотники на машины. Прошу, возьми его – в знак благодарности! 

Воительница примеряет костюм, и в дальнейшем носит уже его – это все же лучше, чем сломанный «Ткач щита».

Элой: Благодарю за это, он как раз мне впору!

Ленда: Да поможет тебе наша Богиня!

Далее, воительница следует на выход из пещеры и берет у одного из охранников копье. Теперь она воочию наблюдает ниспадающий поток крупного водопада, скрывающий вход в пещеры. 

Элой: Теперь понятно, почему разбойники не могут найти это убежище!

Обойдя водопад по небольшой каменистой тропе, героиня спускается в огромную лесную долину с густыми зарослями, являющуюся естественным прикрытием для временного лагеря Серта. Пройдя по лесу некоторое расстояние, девушка выходит на широкую лесную поляну и впервые в жизни наблюдает лошадей, при этом на мгновение теряя бдительность.

Элой: (удивленно) Вот с кого Гея делала своих беговых роботов! 

В этот момент из близлежащих зарослей можжевельника доносится мужской голос, обращаясь к Элой.

Неизвестный: Тише ты, пригнись! Смотри, не спугни их!

Героиня, крадучись, следует по направлению, откуда доносился голос и встречает того самого человека, о котором говорил Хоул. 

Охотник Серта: Я Нолт, но чаще меня называют просто «Следопыт». Ты что, впервые видишь лошадей? 

Бросив лишь взгляд, Элой сразу отметила, что собеседник весьма молод, обладает атлетичным телосложением, загорелой кожей и красивыми белокурыми волосами.

Элой: Да. Я много путешествовала, но этих животных как-то не довелось увидеть. Это ты помог узникам спастись от преследования?

Нолт: Я первый услышал взрывы на восточном плато и решил посмотреть, что там происходит. Подойдя ближе, я увидел всех вас и помог скрыться известными лишь мне лесными тропами. 

Элой: Благодарю за помощь, я тогда была без сознания. 

Нолт: Не за что, ты спасла многих наших пленников. Слушай, мне нужно поймать пару лошадей для лагеря – поможешь?

Элой: Конечно. Мне как раз не помешает небольшая тренировка, чтобы восстановить форму. 

Нолт: Подберись как можно ближе к коню, накинь лассо на его шею и постарайся успокоить, а после – сможешь оседлать. Нам придется действовать одновременно, иначе лошади успеют разбежаться.

Элой и Нолт выбирают лошадей из стада и пытаются их поймать. Следопыту удается довольно легко заарканить ближайшего коня, а вот у охотницы возникают некоторые проблемы: ей попадается буйная кобыла, которую далеко не сразу удастся усмирить. Нолт дает героине подсказки и рекомендации, и, в конце концов, не без труда, девушка справляется с задачей. 

Охотница, прокатившись на кобыле вокруг поляны, почти сразу отмечает общее неудобство и меньшую защищенность по сравнению с машинами. К тому же лошадь быстро устает и не может скакать долгое время. 

Элой: Как временный вариант пойдет, но лишь пока не найду свое копье или деталь от захватчика! 

Нолт: Когда вернемся в лагерь, я установлю седло и все необходимое для твоей лошади. Передвигаться станет намного удобнее. И еще: неподалеку, к югу, у подножья горы как-то оказались туши нескольких машин. Из-за этого периодически прилетают коршуны и нападают на жителей лагеря, уже успели ранить нескольких. Можешь помочь? 

Элой: Помогу, если и ты сделаешь одолжение — расскажешь про руины Предтеч на юге, а также о местоположении того древнего арсенала. Может на вашей территории есть еще какие-нибудь развалины Предтеч? 

Нолт: Хорошо, я расскажу все, что знаю, но после расправы над коршунами.

Молодые люди отправляются к месту обитания летающих машин.

Элой: Почему вы остались здесь и не идете дальше, на юг или запад? 

Нолт: Здесь безопаснее, ведь на юге много зараженных машин — свирепых и злобных. А на запад путь пролегает через Темное озеро, кишащее машинами; лагерь с разбойниками и ущелье с мамонтами — самыми опасными роботами. Выбирай, что лучше. Несколько беженцев, не послушавшись меня, пытались найти безопасную тропу на запад, в земли Ронки. С тех пор прошло десять дней. Больше их никто не видел. 

Элой: Похоже, придется задержаться в этой местности дольше, чем я предполагала. Если мне удастся миновать лагерь разбойников или машины, куда идти дальше, чтобы найти поселения Ронки?

Нолт: К западу тропы отсюда соединяются в одну дорогу. Следуй по ней и придешь в Тагри — ближайшую из деревень Ронки.

Герои прибывают к небольшому лугу прямо у подножия горы, к северо-западу от лагеря. Здесь они обнаруживают двух коршунов, размеренно распиливающих своими механическими клювами железные туши.

Нолт: Только не используй взрывные боеприпасы, лишний шум нам не нужен!

Находящийся в распоряжении Элой боевой лук Карха Тьмы, пусть и слабее высокоточного лука, но при этом на порядок эффективнее аналогичного оружия беженцев Серта. Выданное охотнице копье несколько иное по весу и размеру, так что некоторое время девушке приходится приноравливаться к нему.

Разойдясь в разные стороны, они одновременно атакуют. Для воительницы Нора схватка с такими машинами не составляет особого труда. Нолт также проявил себя умелым и опытным охотником, стреляющим метко и без промедления. Как только роботы были уничтожены, с вершины горы слетели еще два коршуна и незамедлительно бросились в атаку. Воительница успешно уворачивалась и метко стреляла из лука, сбивая отдельные компоненты с механической птицы. Улучив момент и оглушив робота, девушка успешно добивает его копьем прямо на земле. В то же самое время, Следопыт ликвидирует второго робота. 

Нолт: Ты — умелая охотница. А из ты какого племени? 

Элой: Я родом из племени Нора. Оно находится далеко на Востоке. 

Нолт: Никогда о таком не слышал. Я скажу воинам из лагеря, чтобы закопали эти туши, больше коршуны не будут нам мешать! Интересующие тебя руины Предтеч есть на юге, в долине Опустошения. В древние времена там были огромные постройки. Но сейчас практически все разрушено. По пути туда, если свернуть на юго-восточную тропу, в горе находится «Котел» — так его называют Последователи. Говорят, там производят машины, хотя сам я никогда не бывал внутри. Еще подобное место есть прямо на нашей территории, к западу от Арды. 

Элой: Да, Хоул упоминал о нем.

Нолт: Провал в земле, ведущий к дверям и комнатам из железа. Я был там – ничего интересного, лишь массивная дверь, навсегда скрывшая за собой тайны прошлого.

Элой: Может, и не навсегда.

Тем временем, Следопыт изменился в лице, в его глазах отразилась безмерная грусть.

Нолт: В нынешней ситуации это уже абсолютно неважно.

Некоторое время новые знакомые скачут молча. 

Элой: Поведай о себе, чем ты занимался прежде?

Нолт: До нападения «Маски черепа» я был одним из немногих охотников на машины в племени. Жил в деревне, к юго-западу от Арды. Во время атаки был на охоте и потому не пострадал. Всех, кого смог найти, я привел в знакомые лишь мне пещеры, скрытые самой природой. 

Элой: Да ты герой! Сколько жизней ты спас своими действиями?

Следопыта несколько смущают подобные слова охотницы.

Нолт: Я делал лишь, что должен был. Если я могу выручить кого-то в беде, то всегда это делаю – вопреки любому страху и опасности.

Элой: Как мне пробраться к древнему складу? После взрыва я потеряла почти все оружие и снаряжение. Я бы хотела обыскать ту местность, вдруг найдется еще что-нибудь? 

Нолт: Я помогу, но чуть позже. Сейчас к восточному плато идти опасно, арсенал охраняет много разбойников, пленные разбирают завалы, заградившие вход. Нам двоим не справиться. Нужно подождать некоторое время, я скажу, когда на плато станет меньше охраны. Вот тогда мы сможем вместе туда отправиться. 

Молодые люди возвращаются в лагерь, предварительно оставив лошадей в небольшой близлежащей лощине к югу от водопада. 

Нолт: Спасибо за помощь, охотница! Еще увидимся.

Элой: Постой, прежде я ни разу не видела тебя в пещерах. Ты что, вообще среди своих не бываешь?

Нолт: Как бы тебе сказать… я привык жить наедине с природой. Лесная подстилка или ветви деревьев для меня куда милее самой теплой кровати и самой мягкой перины. Не окажись меня рядом в тот час, вам не удалось бы скрыться от бандитов и сейчас мы бы не говорили с тобой здесь. 

Расставшись с Нолтом и следуя к своему временному пристанищу, Элой невольно прокручивала в голове произошедшие события и слова Следопыта. Несмотря на то, что Нолт вовсе не пытался произвести на девушку впечатление, ему это вполне удалось – Элой почувствовала в его действиях и словах нечто родственное и близкое ей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список целей (objectives):
> 
> \- Поговорите с Хоулом.  
> \- Найдите Ленду и поговорите с ней.  
> \- Наденьте костюм охотников Серта.  
> \- Возьмите копье у охранников.  
> \- Следуйте к пастбищу.  
> \- Поговорите со Следопытом.  
> \- Приручите лошадь.  
> \- Отправляйтесь к месту обитания коршунов.  
> \- Уничтожьте коршунов.  
> \- Поговорите с Нолтом.  
> \- Возвратитесь в лагерь Серта.  
> \- Оставьте лошадь на привязи.
> 
> Уважаемые читатели! Буду очень рад вашим отзывам и комментариям:)


	5. Новые поиски

Элой отправляется в долину Опустошения, где находятся неизвестные руины. Она понимала, что вряд ли встретит там Гею, но надеялась найти деталь от захватчика, позволяющую перехватывать управление над машинами. 

Чем дальше Элой следовала на юг, тем более отчетливо прослеживались почвенные эрозии – наряду с редеющей и все более хилой растительностью, окружающий биом стремительно менялся. А еще спустя пару минут местность, как и климатическая зона, полностью превратилась в пустыню.

Проехав параллельно горной гряде и поднявшись на невысокие холмы, ей предстала картина большой равнины, с развалинами какого-то огромного здания Предтеч. К сожалению, на месте руин находилась зараженная зона, подобно денверской. Понимая, как легко могут ранить и убить лошадь, героине приходится оставить ее и идти дальше пешком. Охотница действует скрытно и незаметно, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.

Изучив визором несколько крупных построек, Элой узнает, что когда-то на этом месте располагался производственный комплекс «АСФ». В сороковых годах XXI века здесь производились мирные машины, после переориентации «АСФ» – несколько моделей Колесниц. В частности, в начале шестидесятых здесь выпускали роботов класса «Хопеш» и «Захватчик». Технологические процессы здесь были полностью автоматизированы. 

Пройдя немного дальше к югу, рядом с руинами девушка обнаружила множество туш древних роботов Фаро. Элой обрадовалась этому, и с воодушевлением принялась искать необходимую деталь для своего нового копья. Однако, осмотрев около десятка туш захватчиков, героиня понимает их бесполезность – корпуса роботов полуразобраны, все ценные детали с них уже давно сняты. Здесь нет ни одной целой туши. 

Массивные мрачные развалины позволяли лишь догадываться, как выглядел этот ансамбль монументальных сооружений в далеком прошлом. Дальше, к западу, девушка увидела подобие полуразрушенного купола, в котором прежде находилось управление комплексом. Тем не менее, здесь Элой находит несколько важных заметок и одну аудиозапись. В частности, героиня узнает, что 25 ноября 2065 года производственный комплекс был заминирован, а четвертого декабря – при отступлении войск осуществлен дистанционный подрыв, включая некоторые прилегающие сооружения. Это позволило уничтожить крупное соединение роботов.  
В голосовом сообщении указано следующее.

**Аудиозапись. 4 декабря 2065 года. Приказ выполнен.**

**КАПИТАН АДАМС:** Командир, все пятьдесят восемь заложенных бомб успешно и эффективно сработали. Взрывчатка производства «Flame Shield» хорошо себя зарекомендовала. Наступление роя приостановлено. Несколько сооружений и здание коммерческой службы на юго-западе заминировать не удалось – взрывчатки категорически не хватает. Это никак не повлияло на уничтожение ботов: их маршрут проходил на западном и северном флангах. Тем не менее, все производственные объекты ликвидированы, их дальнейшая эксплуатация машинами невозможна. 

**ГЕНЕРАЛ КОРЛОН:** Хорошо. Отступайте в квадрат 29 к юго-востоку и организуйте его оборону. Я распоряжусь о дополнительных поставках боеприпасов. Приказываю в дальнейшем использовать только их. Повторение событий второго декабря недопустимо!

 **КАПИТАН АДАМС:** Слушаюсь, сэр!

**Конец записи.**

Затем Элой минует развалины и отправится к зданию коммерческой службы предприятия. Трехэтажное здание службы сбыта «АСФ» также частично разрушено, но доступно для входа. Однако вокруг него разгуливают три зараженных и весьма агрессивных падальщика. 

Воительница прячется в траве, заряжает в свой боевой лук три электрических стрелы, прицеливается и делает меткий выстрел – прямо в топливный элемент ближайшей машины. Происходит взрыв, и робот падает замертво. Тут же появляются остальные падальщики, производя сканирование местности. Воительница меняет позицию, вновь заряжает электрические стрелы и ликвидирует второго падальщика. Оставшуюся машину охотница покрывает градом стрел, а после, как падальщик падает оглушенным, она добивает его при помощи копья.

Закончив схватку, Элой входит в древнее сооружение Предтеч. 

Здесь охотница узнает, что после сбоя армады «Харц-Тимор», на предприятии в течение нескольких недель стремительными темпами сокращалось производство новых машин. Затем, по причине отзыва заказов и расторжения заключённых договоров торговыми партнерами «АСФ» по всему миру, выпуск был полностью остановлен. Произведенные 2.11.64 – 8.11.64 по предоплате партии Колесниц отказались выкупать, из-за чего, через некоторое время, роботов пришлось уничтожить. Подобная ситуация была характерна для всех предприятий «АСФ». Корпорация терпела колоссальные убытки. Уже 24.12.64, в Рождественский сочельник, по приказу Теда Фаро, началась первая волна массовых сокращений персонала «АСФ» в структурных подразделениях по всему миру, что было впервые за всю историю существования компании. Эта мера вызвала бурю негодования среди большинства сотрудников организации. В 2065 году тенденция продолжилась. Массовые сокращения коснулись вспомогательного и административного персонала данного предприятия. Рядом с заводом неоднократно проходили многочисленные демонстрации и акции протеста, имелись случаи нападения на персонал и руководство фабрики. Консервация объекта была завершена 12.06.2065 года.

К сожалению, девушка не обнаружила на данном объекте более значимых сведений. Внезапно, к ее удивлению, на связь выходит Сайленс.

Сайленс: «Гея-3», которую ты ищешь, находится дальше, на западе, а не здесь. Лишь зря тратишь время. 

Элой: (разочарованно) Почему раньше ты об этом не сказал? И куда ты пропал?

Сайленс, как и всегда, абсолютно невозмутим.

Сайленс: Неважно. Тебе не следовало ввязываться в историю с беглыми рабами. Из-за жалости к горстке дикарей ты могла погибнуть. 

Элой: Уже ничего не изменишь. Что сделано, то сделано. Ты что-нибудь знаешь о «Маске черепа» и их предводителе, Фаранге?

Сайленс: Об этом мне ничего не известно. Элой, тебе без дополнительного оружия вряд ли удастся добраться до Геи. 

Элой: Когда в последний раз ты бывал в этих местах? И где ты находишься сейчас? 

Сайленс: Я свяжусь с тобой позже. 

Диалог на этом прерывается, оставляя героиню в некотором недоумении.

Элой: (недовольно) Ох уж этот Сайленс, никогда не знаешь, чего от него ожидать! 

Стараясь обходить зараженные машины, девушка вернулась к своей лошади и помчалась назад, в лагерь беженцев.

Элой: Нужно пробраться к древнему арсеналу на плато. Может хоть там смогу найти что-нибудь полезное.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список целей (objectives):
> 
> \- Следуйте на юг по указанным координатам.  
> \- Изучите руины с помощью визора и найдите какую-либо информацию об этом месте.  
> \- Исследуйте туши захватчиков на наличие детали.  
> \- Изучите «купол» древнего комплекса.  
> \- Отправляйтесь к административному зданию завода АСФ.  
> \- Уничтожьте зараженных падальщиков.  
> \- Найдите полезную информацию в здании.  
> \- Поговорите с Сайленсом.  
> \- Вернитесь к своей лошади.
> 
> Уважаемые читатели! Буду очень рад вашим отзывам и комментариям:)


	6. Возврат утраченного

Глубоким вечером воительница приходит в лагерь. Неподалеку, возле стойла лошадей, ее ожидает Следопыт. 

Нолт: Недавно я вернулся с Восточного плато: там стало значительно меньше разбойников. Почти все завалы, образовавшиеся из-за взрыва, разобраны нашими пленными. Если ты не передумала – можем туда отправиться. Сейчас самое время, ведь ночью там тихо, да и стражи меньше. Но, смею тебя предупредить: в сам арсенал мы проникнуть не сможем, тебя это устроит? 

Элой: Да, конечно. Мне бы хотелось найти что-нибудь из своего утерянного снаряжения.

Нолт: Я не осматривал окрестности и не знаю, где точно был взрыв, и куда именно ты упала после. Так что придется тебе самой все обыскать. Я буду рядом и, в случае чего, отвлеку внимание разбойников, давая тебе возможность сбежать. 

Элой: Благодарю за поддержку.

Нолт: Я уже успел поговорить с Хоулом и рассказать о нашей предстоящей вылазке. Он попросил сопроводить тебя и призвал нас быть очень осторожными. Жрец сказал, что помолится богине Арсеиде за нас в своем святилище.

Элой: Святилище? Тот зал в пещере с небольшой статуей?

Нолт: Нет. То, что ты видела, является молельным местом. Расположение настоящего святилища известно лишь жрецу и Хоулу. Входить в него могут только жрецы и вожди племени – для остальных это табу, нарушить которое означает навлечь на себя страшный гнев Богини. Преступивший запрет, и весь его род навеки считается проклятым Богиней и подлежит изгнанию. 

Молодые люди отправляются к плато на лошадях. Неподалеку от склона, под прикрытием леса, возле опушки, соратники оставляют лошадей. Дальше они идут пешком, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не привлекать внимание. С помощью визора охотница обнаруживает приблизительное место падения, но его сканирование не приносит результатов. 

Нолт: Ну как, нашла что-нибудь?

Элой: (тяжело вздохнув, отрицательно качает головой) Пусто. Тут мое снаряжение пополнить не удастся.

Нолт: Что ж, тогда придется подняться выше. Следуй за мной.

Герои возвращаются назад, к южной тропе, ведущей к горному плато. Добравшись до места, они то прячутся в зарослях, то быстро пробегают открытые площадки. С каждым шагом они все ближе к злополучному арсеналу. 

Нолт: Дальше пойдешь одна, я остаюсь здесь. Удачи!

Воительница по траве крадется мимо дозорных. Неподалеку от склада ее взгляд привлекает вход, который очень схож с древним оружейным арсеналом, где она нашла «Ткач щита». Встретив отряд разбойников, почти у половины из них охотница увидела оружие Предтеч и поняла – лучше не вступать в бой снова. Некоторое время она сканирует местность при помощи визора. Чуть поодаль героиня что-то замечает. К северу от входа в склад, в небольшом островке густой травы, лежат ее высокоточный лук и праща. Путь к этой точке лежит через полностью открытый участок земли, проходя по нему, воительницу, вероятнее всего, обнаружат. Опасность заключается еще и в том, что охранники находятся на виду друг у друга: нельзя незаметно ликвидировать одного, не привлекая внимания остальных.  
Героиня крадучись возвращается к Нолту и сообщает о своей находке. 

Нолт: Предлагаю следующий план. Я незаметно проберусь в сторону от входа и отвлеку их при помощи шумовых бомб, вот они.

Молодой человек достает одну из небольшой заплечной сумки и демонстрирует Элой.

Нолт: Такие штуки я иногда использую в охоте на машины. Я сброшу вниз, к подножию горы, несколько таких бомб. Они отвлекут внимание охраны, в это время ты должна забрать свое оружие и незаметно покинуть плато. Действовать придется стремительно. Обо мне не беспокойся: я лучше всех знаю эти горы и смогу уйти от погони, если понадобится. Главное – не пытайся вступать с разбойниками в сражение – бери, что нужно и уходи. Мою лошадь оставь там же, я за ней вернусь.

Охотница соглашается, подбирается ближе к открытому пространству и ждет действий Нолта. Вскоре у подножия горы прогремело несколько громких взрывов, один за другим. Среди дозорных это вызвало панику. Несколько из них (вооружённые различными пушками Предтеч) бросились к обрыву, остальные также отвлеклись на шум. 

Элой, не теряя ни секунды, пересекла открытый участок, прыгнула в траву и схватила свое оружие. 

Тут дозорные поняли, что кто-то кидает вниз бомбы. Охранники бросаются в чащу, где прячется Нолт, и открывают огонь. В это время героиня очень быстро пересекает луг длиной порядка пятнадцати метров. Используя чащу в качестве прикрытия, она незаметно покинула горный выступ. 

По ругани и бранным крикам солдат «Маски черепа», доносящихся позади, Элой поняла – Нолту удалось сбежать, и его не догнали. Спустившись с плато по южной тропе, девушка возвращается к лошади и, с радостью на сердце, уходит прочь от этого злополучного места, едва не стоившего ей жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список целей (objectives):
> 
> \- Доберитесь до Восточного плато.  
> \- Оставьте лошадь.  
> \- Идите за Следопытом.  
> \- Изучите место падения после взрыва.  
> \- Поднимитесь на Восточное плато.  
> \- Скрытно проберитесь мимо охраны и осмотрите это место.  
> \- Вернитесь к Нолту.  
> \- Скрытно следуйте к месту найденного оружия.  
> \- Ждите сигнала от Нолта.  
> \- Доберитесь к оружию.  
> \- Заберите оружие.  
> \- Скрытно покиньте Восточное плато.  
> \- Вернитесь к своей лошади.  
> \- Покиньте эту местность.


	7. Опасное предложение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список целей (objectives):
> 
> \- Поговорите с Нолтом.  
> \- Поговорите с Хоулом.
> 
> В данной части представлены элементы вариативности: в зависимости от выбора и принятого Элой решения, события сложатся тем или иным образом, влияя, в том числе, и на концовку.

На следующий день воительница встречает в лагере беженцев Нолта. 

Элой: Я очень благодарна тебе за оказанную помощь. Это оружие мне очень пригодится. Как тебе удалось скрыться от преследования?

Нолт: (смеется) Все, как обычно: ушел известными лишь мне тропами. Ты бы слышала, как командир отряда ругал дозорных за эту промашку. Кажется, его яростные крики были слышны по всей долине! 

Элой: Рада, что все хорошо закончилось!

Нолт: Все жители лагеря сразу узнали о нашей рискованной вылазке. Похоже, мы стали настоящими героями. 

Нолт: Элой, вождь вызывал тебя, он хотел что-то обсудить.

Героиня пришла к Хоулу. Между ними следует диалог.

Хоул: (с воодушевлением) Элой, ты очень смелая и отважная воительница! Ваша вылазка вдохновила весь лагерь. Ты должна знать – я приказал Следопыту всячески помогать тебе в поисках оружия. Как известно, разбойники, при помощи пленников, возобновили доставку грузов в Арду, прекращенную на время из-за камнепада. Я прошу тебя помочь нам освободить наших братьев из плена, а в дальнейшем – возглавить атаку на захваченные территории и прогнать бандитов! 

Воительница крайне скептически отнеслась к этому предложению. 

Элой: Предыдущее сражение с подчиненными Фаранга едва не стоило мне жизни! Они пользуются оружием Предтеч: это не лук, копье или меч. Атаковать напрямую древний арсенал опасно – там очень много охраны. Мне жаль ваше племя, но я в этих краях по другой причине. Мне нужно идти.

Хоул: Я понимаю, но сейчас ты для нас – главная надежда на освобождение Арды, помоги нам! Возможно, ты – тот самый воин-избавитель из Преданий, которого наше племя так ждет: отважный и справедливый. А значит – мы готовы идти за тобой, сразиться с бандитами и победить! Для тебя приготовлена награда: у нас есть некоторое оружие, которое в дальнейшем может тебе пригодиться. Помоги нам – и оно твое.

Элой: Мне потребуется время: надо все обдумать.

Охотнице предстоит выбрать из двух вариантов. 

Первый вариант (7.А): Элой проявит сострадание и поможет Серта в борьбе. 

Второй вариант (7.B): охотница попытается найти святилище жреца, о котором упоминал Следопыт. За время пребывания в лагере Серта, героиня уже успела обойти все пещеры, но нигде не видела места, где могло быть спрятано обещанное оружие, которое Хоул предлагал в качестве награды. 

Элой: (рассуждает) Какое оружие может быть у этих беженцев, почему его не используют против бандитов? Меня настораживает фраза, сказанная Хоулом: «и сумка с украшениями» – возможно, пока была без сознания, меня обыскали. Визоры не забрали лишь потому, что не поняли, что это такое.

Охотница разумно полагает, что там может храниться ее собственное оружие. Но вдруг она ошибается? Ведь в святилище может быть и собранное бывшими пленниками оружие Предтеч, взятое у убитых воинов Фаранга после боя на Восточном плато. 

Примечание: Элой не сможет покинуть эти земли и идти на запад, на территорию Ронки, не выбрав из этих двух вариантов. У нее нет копья и, соответственно, возможности перехватывать контроль над машинами. Ей придется принять решение, далее указаны последствия выбора указанных альтернатив.


	8. Время возмездия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К сожалению, возможности ао3 не позволяют мне добавить главы под литером 7.А и 7.В, как предполагалось в тексте изначально. Так что здесь они будут представлены последовательно, как отдельные части.

Охотница решается помочь беженцам Серта. Она возвращается к Хоулу. Помимо временного вождя, она встречает Следопыта.

Элой: Каким образом мне удастся перебить целый отряд вооруженных до зубов разбойников? 

Нолт: Большая часть охраны остается ночью возле входа в склад, добытый груз и узников сейчас конвоируют по отдельности. Охрана пленников не столь значительна. Конвой с добычей серьезно охраняется и потребует для захвата куда более значительных усилий.

Хоула интересует освобождение узников Серта, так как они – потенциальные воины, способные помочь в противостоянии с бандитами. Элой и Нолт обсуждают, в каком месте лучше всего организовать нападение. Следопыт предлагает сделать западню в неглубоком ущелье на северо-востоке, по которому проходит дорога. Оно окружено густым лесом с обеих сторон. Конвой обычно проходит здесь ранним утром и поздним вечером. Еще одно преимущество – вблизи нет роботов, которые могли бы помешать сделать засаду и преждевременно выдать местонахождение затаившихся.

Хоул: Я предоставлю вам отряд из наших лучших воинов.

Хоул дает в помощь десять воинов, утром следующего дня они отправляются к месту будущей засады. Следопыт и воины в течение нескольких часов будут сооружать и устанавливать ловушки из подручных материалов, выкапывать и маскировать ямы на дороге. В ход идут ветви и стволы деревьев, веревки. Воительница устанавливает на дороге свои собственные ловушки: электрические и взрывные. 

Работа по созданию засады велась практически весь день. Когда все было готово, воины заняли атакующие позиции в ожидании конвоя. Два бойца Серта расположились чуть дальше к северу и югу по тропе и следили за тем, чтобы никто иной не следовал по этой дороге. 

На закате они услышали шум приближающегося с юга отряда. Когда конвой подошел, Элой успела пересчитать всех: пятнадцать пленников и десять конвоиров, трое следовали в авангарде группы, но никто из них не заметил засады. Несколько ловушек успешно сработали и отряд Серта незамедлительно атаковал: теперь им противостоят семеро охранников. Героиня берет на себя двух разбойников с оружием Предтеч: первый вооружен автоматической винтовкой, второй – рельсотроном. Она уворачивается от пуль, летящих зарядов и несколькими точными выстрелами из лука убивает сначала одного. Затем, метко бросая бомбы из пращи – ликвидирует другого бандита. Далее она помогает воинам Серта ликвидировать оставшихся конвоиров. 

Операция завершилась быстро и весьма успешно. Однако, еще во время атаки, одному из раненых разбойников удалось запустить в воздух сигнальную ракету. Воительница понимает — это сигнал бедствия, означающий атаку на конвой. Она приказывает поскорее уходить с территории ущелья, Нолт добавляет, что нужно разделиться на два отряда. Один из воинов Серта, приложив голову к земле, говорит: «Сюда на лошадях стремительно скачет много всадников». Разделившись на две группы, они успевают покинуть место засады до прибытия отрядов Фаранга. Освобожденные пленники под командованием Нолта покидают место боя, а Элой отправляется другой дорогой, тем самым уводя преследователей за собой.

Вернувшись в лагерь, девушка встречает всеобщее ликование. Бывшие узники вместе с Нолтом уже были там. Все люди радуются и исполнены оптимизма. Они верят, что скоро смогут вернуться в свои дома и отомстить «Маске черепа». Охотницу благодарят, и все больше беженцев, в том числе Хоул, видят в ней того самого Посланника Света. Хоул предлагает продолжить нападать на караваны, но Элой отказывается, считая, что подобный успех может больше не повториться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список целей (objectives):
> 
> \- Поговорите с Хоулом.  
> \- Отправляйтесь к месту засады.  
> \- Помогите отряду с установкой ловушек.  
> \- Соберите ветки.  
> \- Установите несколько ловушек на пути следования конвоя.  
> \- Ждите подхода конвоя.  
> \- Уничтожьте всех надзирателей.  
> \- Сбегите от преследования.  
> \- Вернитесь в лагерь Серта.


	9. Утрата доверия

В данном случае, воительница приняла решение разыскать и обследовать святилище Серта. Она понимает чрезвычайную опасность банды Фаранга и неспособность на данный момент противостоять ему. А также то, что у нее есть великая цель – поиски Геи, и в эти края она пришла именно ради нее. 

Улучив удобный момент, героиня следует за жрецом, когда тот выходит из пещер лагеря и тайком идет за ним. Урат направился на юго-восток, вдоль гор, затем поднялся по узкой тропе и исчез в зарослях. 

Оказывается, эта узкая, едва заметная дорожка позволяет быстро перебраться на другую сторону горы. Пройдя за ним по ущелью, девушка увидела небольшую петляющую тропу и маленькую пещеру, замаскированную куском ткани, в которую вошел жрец. Героиня замечает двух воинов Серта, по-видимому, охраняющих вход. 

Охотница решает пробраться туда. Спрятавшись в зарослях неподалеку, она ждет, когда Урат покинет пещеру. Затем с помощью камней и электрошокера обезвреживает стражу.

Элой: (с улыбкой) Поспите, пока я тут хожу!

Внутри пещеры, как и ожидала, героиня нашла небольшое по размеру святилище. Помимо факелов и крупной, нелепо выдолбленной статуи Богини в левом крае пещеры находится часть ее потерянной амуниции.

Элой: (недовольно) Так и знала! Они обманывали меня все время, чтобы использовать в своих целях. Мерзавцы!

Охотница забирает все свои вещи, и следует прочь из святилища, но тут путь ей преграждает вернувшийся жрец.

Урат: Дикарка, как ты посмела войти в запретное место? Теперь ты проклята, Богиня покарает тебя! 

Он бросается на охотницу. Не имея иного выхода, героиня защищается при помощи тайзера. Один выстрел – и угроза нейтрализована. Склонившись над корчащимся от боли волхвом, героиня произносит.

Элой: (недовольно) Все забрали, почему же электрошокер оставили? Племя мошенников, больше не стойте у меня на пути! Мое терпение к вам не безгранично!

Получив неприятный урок, воительница с горестью покидает эти земли, стремясь уйти подальше на запад, в земли племени Ронки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список целей (objectives):
> 
> \- Скрытно следуйте за жрецом.  
> \- Пройдите по горной тропе.  
> \- Дождитесь ухода жреца.  
> \- Нейтрализуйте охрану.  
> \- Проберитесь внутрь и найдите «особенное оружие».  
> \- Заберите оружие.  
> \- Нейтрализуйте Урата.  
> \- Покиньте эту территорию.


	10. Решающий удар

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Данное задание является прямым продолжением событий квеста №8 «Время возмездия». В случае выбора Элой иного варианта (квест №9 «Утрата доверия») прямым продолжением того варианта событий будет сразу часть №12.

На следующий день после удачного нападения на конвой, Элой встречается с Хоулом. Помимо него, воительницу ожидают жрец и Нолт. 

Хоул: Освобожденные узники рассказали важную информацию. Несколько дней назад большая часть разбойников во главе с Фарангом уплыли на одном из кораблей в неизвестном направлении. В городе осталось гораздо меньше бандитов, а в деревнях вообще никого нет. Кроме того, один из освобожденных вами узников смог незаметно от разбойников забрать ключ от небольшой калитки, находящейся в восточной стене. Он хотел сбежать в ближайшие дни и искал удобного момента. Элой, это шанс вернуть наш дом, прошу, помоги нам. Я уже распорядился о начале подготовки к наступлению. Ты поведешь нас в бой. Посланница Света, этой ночью с твоей помощью мы нападем и уничтожим всех захватчиков!

По выражению лица жреца Урата можно было понять, что ему определенно не нравится, когда Элой называют «Посланницей Света». Тем не менее он не выказывал негодования, ограничиваясь саркастическими гримасами.

Урат: Богиня являет нам свою милость и предоставляет особую возможность. Действовать нужно прямо сейчас. Я буду молиться в святилище о ниспослании помощи!

Воительница колеблется, но все же решается помочь. Одной из главных причин согласия героини станет возможность исследования неизвестного объекта к западу от Арды, по описанию похожего на бункер Предтеч.

Девушка предлагает сначала сходить в разведку в одиночестве, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии ловушки. Но жрец и Хоул отказываются от такого плана. В этот момент свое предложение высказывает Нолт, подкрепляя свои слова пометками лежащей на столе карте местности.

Нолт: Я и Элой разведаем обстановку в захваченных землях. Мы постараемся получить информацию об орудиях Предтеч на стенах Арды, упоминаемых освобожденными узниками, а также узнать количество дозорных «Маски черепа». Тем временем атакующий отряд будет находиться в укрытии возле Арды, ожидая нашего сигнала. Как только мы оценим обстановку, можно будет начать атаку. Я постараюсь освободить основное количество пленников, находящихся в храме Арсеиды, а нашему отряду во главе с воительницей потребуется подавить сопротивление бандитов. 

План Следопыта довольно прост и понятен. Присутствующие единогласно поддерживают его.

Также Элой выдают «Ринду» – небольшой музыкальный инструмент Серта, напоминающий по звуку пение птиц, обитающих в Священном лесу. С ее помощью героиня сможет подать сигнал, не вызывая подозрений у бандитов.

На закате, из-за отсутствия лошадей, пешим ходом, к границам племени отправился отряд воинов Серта во главе с Нолтом. 

Воительница, вместе с небольшим отрядом всадников выступает из лагеря уже затемно и добирается до места сбора уже под покровом ночи. Ее взору предстали разрушенные деревянные ворота и несколько смотровых вышек. На двух ближайших башнях находилось по одному караульному. В остальном, вокруг все было тихо и, как казалось, спокойно. 

Элой: Бандитов нужно уничтожить одновременно, чтобы не подняли тревогу. Кто среди вас лучший лучник?

Отзывается два воина Серта. Героиня рассказывает им, что нужно делать.

Элой: Я незаметно подберусь к дальней вышке. Ваша задача – взять на прицел ближайшего дозорного. Стреляем по сигналу. (указывает на ринду.)  
Выстрелы лучников достигают цели, ликвидировав бандитов. План охотницы успешно реализуется, и она возвращается к отряду. 

Нолт: В окрестных деревнях, судя по всему, никого нет. 

Теперь им предстоит свернуть с тропы, ведущей к Арде, на восток, в дебри Священного леса, в надежде остаться незамеченными. Пока все шло по плану, но разум охотницы подсказывал - здесь что-то не так: Фаранг не мог оставить на страже входа всего двух часовых. Понимая это, она решила не озвучивать подозрений сразу, но в последний момент изменила план действий.

Элой: План меняется. Я и Нолт отправимся на разведку, все остальные – ждите нас здесь. Один из нас вернется и подаст из леса сигнал из ринды. Это значит – вокруг все тихо, можем начинать. Затем мы откроем дверь и проберемся в крепость. 

Большинство из воинов остались недовольными такому плану. Многие из них жаждали как можно скорее отомстить врагам, вступив с ними в схватку. 

Нолт: Не уверен, что это хорошее предложение: так мы можем упустить благоприятный момент для атаки. 

Элой: Я не вызывалась на помощь вам. Хоул и Урат попросили меня. Если вы верите, что я – Посланница Света, прошу, послушайте меня! Если вы услышите звуки выстрелов – немедленно уходите, это ловушка.

Слова воительницы с акцентом на предания племени производят эффект – все соглашаются с ней. Вместе с Нолтом они на лошадях следуют дальше на север, в тени леса. Он начинается неподалеку от границ территорий племени и подступает почти вплотную к Арде. При этом чаща оставалась не очень густой, благодаря чему по ней было легко передвигаться.

Нолт: Это кедровый лес, который разрешено вырубать только для изготовления статуй богини Арсеиды. По преданиям, именно здесь она впервые явила себя нашему племени. С тех пор лес является священным местом. Именно отсюда мы и организуем наше нападение!

Проехав примерно половину пути от начала Священного леса до Арды, соратники слышат хруст веток в зарослях неподалеку. Они спешиваются и, разделившись, следуют по направлению к источнику шума. Углубившись в чащу, Элой обнаружила мирно спящего разбойника «Маски черепа». Его громкий храп и сильный запах алкоголя указывают, что боец находится в крайней степени опьянения. 

Элой: (смеется) Похоже, у кого-то сегодня был большой праздник! Эти разбойники, оказывается, такие же люди, со своими слабостями.

Нолт: С дисциплиной у подчиненных Фаранга есть явные проблемы! Это нам на руку.

Героиня проявляет сострадание и не убивает спящего бандита, а лишь оглушает его древком копья, чтобы тот не проснулся в самое неподходящее время.

Далее, отклонившись на запад и подойдя к окраине леса, Нолт указывает Элой направление, где находится бункер Предтеч – на окраине их территорий возле горного массива, туда как раз ведет одна из дорог. 

Герои оставляют лошадей вблизи крепостных стен Арды. Сам город окружен каменной стеной и с северо-запада прилегает к скалам, по которым не удастся забраться. 

Нолт: Пока я осматриваю крепость с северной стороны, подойди к калитке и жди меня там. 

Следопыт передает охотнице небольшую баночку с маслом.

Нолт: Смажь петли двери, чтобы при открытии она не разбудила скрипом всю крепость.

Подобравшись к крепости, на южной стене Элой замечает нескольких часовых, разговаривающих между собой, а также две боевые установки Предтеч. Сканирование визором показывает — это автоматические турели, которые, впрочем, отключены. Девушку это настораживает. Продолжая движение вдоль стены, охотница видит маленькую калитку. Ту самую, от которой имелся ключ. Воительница тихо подкрадывается к двери и обрабатывает маслом ее металлические детали. Попутно она успевает окинуть взором крепостную стену – на ней никого нет.

В этот момент к воительнице подходит Нолт, он сильно взволнован.

Нолт: Везде тихо, многие стражники, похоже, спят. Самое удачное время для нападения! Как жаль, что мы упускаем его! 

Элой: Мне кажется очень подозрительным, что турели на стенах отключены. Если у них осталось меньше охранников, то зачем отключать турели? 

Охотница пытается убедить Нолта об опасности, но тот полностью теряет самообладание и контроль.

Нолт: (порывисто) Я видел сгоревшую статую Богини, лежащую в овраге с северной стороны. Ты… ты не понимаешь, каково это – остаться без всего в один момент!  
Мы, беженцы, долго ждали этого мгновения – расплаты за все наши страдания! Если что-то пойдет не так – уходи. Я попытаюсь освободить часть пленных и убить как можно больше разбойников. Поскорее приведи наших!

Следопыт открывает ключом калитку и пробирается в крепость, не дожидаясь прибытия отряда. Охотница пребывает в небольшой растерянности от произошедших событий: что же делать дальше? Оказать поддержку Нолту или вернуться за помощью? 

В итоге героиня решает возвратиться к отряду, но успевает пройти считанные метры, как вдруг стены Арды буквально оживают. Понимая, что попала в ловушку, героиня бежит к своей лошади. В то же время, на крепости включаются все турели и несколько прожекторов. Элой быстро попадает в их поле зрения, пособники «Маски черепа» открывают по ней массированный огонь. Охотница пытается покинуть территорию через лес, что оказывается плохой затеей: прожекторы освещают значительную зону вокруг, а пули из турелей пролетают все ближе к воительнице. Она пытается добраться до главной дороги, ведущей из Арды к разрушенным воротам на окраине земель Серта, но впереди видит отряд вражеских всадников, скачущий ей на встречу. Таким образом, воительница оказывается в западне – перекрыты все выходы с территории захваченного племени. Единственной возможностью спастись становится бункер на западе, где она может укрыться. Элой без раздумий скачет туда. Так как там был тупик, разбойников Фаранга в западной стороне не было. Охотница успешно преодолевает более половины пути, оставаясь под прикрытием скал, защищающих ее от турелей и выстрелов с крепостных стен. Ей удается даже немного оторваться от преследователей… 

В то самый момент мы видим неизвестного человека в военной униформе Предтеч, его лицо скрыто защитным шлемом. Находясь на юго-западной смотровой вышке Серта, он внимательно следит за перемещениями Элой. Взяв в руки снайперскую винтовку Предтеч, мужчина прицеливается и делает один единственный, но меткий выстрел – героиня падает вместе с лошадью. Однако, спустя мгновение, воительница поднимается. Тем временем, неизвестный снова целится в охотницу – он практически нажимает на курок, но, по неизвестной нам причине, в последний момент передумывает стрелять и убирает оружие. 

Снова возвращаемся к Элой: выстрел убил лошадь, но не причинил ей вреда. Охотница изо всех сил бежит к провалу – единственному шансу на спасение. На некотором удалении она видит стремительно приближающихся вражеских всадников. Добравшись до провала и спрыгнув в него, охотница оказывается в небольшом холле с дверью, оборудованной голозамком. Воительница бежит в соседнюю комнату, находит правильную конфигурацию замка и быстро возвращается обратно. Стремглав проносясь по холлу, она убивает двух спустившихся разбойников, подбегает к двери и открывает ее. Охотница устремляется по коридорам бункера, надеясь найти выход. Дверь за ней не закрылась, поэтому у героини не находится времени на исследования. 

В целом, объект очень похож на бункер, в который героиня упала в детстве. Минуя многочисленные коридоры и залы, ей удалось найти выход – по другую сторону горы, за пределами территории Серта. Охотница бежит в ближайшие заросли, а оттуда, пригнувшись, уходит все дальше и дальше. Ей удалось спастись. 

Примечание: лишь намного позже девушка узнает, что на самом деле произошло этой ночью у Арды.

Воительница возвращается во временный лагерь Серта и узнает, что Нолт не вернулся. Также не возвратились шестеро воинов, ожидавших сигнала: услышав звуки выстрелов, они бросились в атаку на разбойников. Основная часть отряда Серта последовала совету Элой, благополучно вернувшись в лагерь невредимыми.  
Девушка кратко рассказывает жрецу и вождю о случившемся. 

Элой: Я видела большое количество бандитов – нас поджидали. Больше я ничем не смогу вам помочь. Дальнейшие атаки на конвои или Арду окажутся губительными. Все ваши воины погибнут – или окажутся в плену. 

Представители племени разочарованы неудавшейся атакой. 

Урат: Если вас ждала западня, то как тебе удалось сбежать? 

Элой: Я скрылась через бункер Предтеч, к западу от Арды. 

Урат и Хоул весьма удивлены. 

Урат: (недоверчиво) Такого не может быть! Ту дверь в провале открыть невозможно! Известные искатели реликвий неоднократно пытались – ничего не получилось. 

Элой: (с иронией) Возможно, ваша богиня Арсеида мне помогла! 

Хоул настаивает, чтобы героиня повела их в новый бой. Однако, на этот раз, охотница категорически отказывается, чем необычайно его разочаровывает. 

Элой: Вы сами знаете, что я не являюсь Посланницей Света, даже не похожа. Я сделала все, что могла. Быть может, двигаясь дальше, я смогу помочь вам значительно больше. Я постараюсь привести вам подмогу из соседних племен. Но чтобы до них добраться, мне потребуется обещанное оружие…

Эти слова очень не понравились жрецу, так как он слепо верил Священным преданиям, считал Фаранга «Предвестником Тьмы», а его целью – убийства и разрушения. 

Жрец и Хоул отходят в сторону и советуются. 

Урат: (озлобленно) Это самозванка, обесчестившая Арсеиду и Священные предания! Она – лазутчик, посланный Фарангом. Дикарка не сообщает о нашем лагере только потому, что не может отыскать свое оружие, которое, по-видимому, очень ей дорого. Она – предательница! Если мы отдадим ей желаемое и отпустим – она нас погубит! Ее нужно связать и держать в плену, под охраной, пока не удастся освободить верховного жреца Афара. Пусть он решает судьбу этой дикарки.

Хоул: (в недоумении) Что ты говоришь? Неужели забыл, скольких наших она спасла? Весь атакующий отряд попал бы в плен или погиб, если бы Элой вовремя не изменила план! Не являясь Посланницей из преданий, она не раз рисковала жизнью, чтобы помочь нам! У нее было много возможностей, чтобы обмануть нас, но она ни разу этого не сделала. Ты не в себе, Урат, и говоришь странные слова!

Урат: (озлобленно) Она помогала лишь самой себе, разыскивая свои вещи! Если ты откажешься прислушаться ко мне, после освобождения наших земель ты будешь изгнан из племени Афаром! 

Хоул: (решительно) Рано об этом говорить, но я верю, что вождь Пирф жив. Он справедливо решит, кого нужно изгнать. Немедленно принеси девушке обещанное оружие!

Через некоторое время, с большим недовольством, жрец Урат приносит охотнице «ту самую награду». Как уже можно догадаться, она оказывается… частью амуниции, которую воительница потеряла после боя на восточном плато (копье, взрыв-праща и канатомет). 

Урат: (недовольно) Радуйся, что Хоул на твоей стороне. Тебя не следовало бы отпускать, самозванка!

Элой: (гневно) Ваши люди сами прозвали меня Посланницей Света, а теперь я стала самозванкой? Негодяй, не попадайся больше на моем пути, если тебе жизнь дорога!

Героиня крайне разочарована: все это время ее попросту использовали. Она покидает лагерь беженцев и понимает, что больше сюда дороги нет. Рядом с водопадом ее догоняет Хоул. Он пытается извиниться за произошедшее.

Хоул: Прости Элой, религиозные разногласия становятся частой причиной конфликтов в нашем племени. Мы не могли вернуть тебе оружие. Ты бы сразу нас покинула. 

Элой: (возмущенно) Это снаряжение могло помочь мне в бою, без него я могла погибнуть! Вы просто мошенники!

На этот раз, кроме Хоула, никто не провожает охотницу и не выражает благодарности за помощь. Все те, кто еще недавно называл ее Посланницей Света, теперь с недовольством и опасением смотрел в ее сторону. Обманувшись в собственных ожиданиях, беженцы Серта разочаровались в ней и не хотели больше ее видеть.  
Героиня с печалью уходит из этого края навстречу новым приключениям.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список целей (objectives):
> 
> \- Поговорите с Хоулом и Уратом.  
> \- Отправляйтесь к месту сбора.  
> \- Скрытно проберитесь к вышке и по сигналу уничтожьте бандита.  
> \- Вернитесь к отряду Серта.  
> \- Идите с Нолтом к крепости.  
> \- Скрытно подберитесь к источнику шума.  
> \- Доберитесь до стен Арды.  
> \- Следуйте к двери и обработайте ее маслом.  
> \- Поговорите с Нолтом.  
> \- Вернитесь к отряду Серта.  
> \- Бегите к лошади.  
> \- Сбегите от преследования.  
> \- Следуйте к бункеру.  
> \- Найдите правильную конфигурацию голозамка.  
> \- Найдите выход из бункера.  
> \- Вернитесь в лагерь беженцев.  
> \- Поговорите с Уратом и Хоулом.  
> \- Заберите обещанное оружие.  
> \- Покиньте лагерь беженцев.


	11. Утрата доверия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это задание полностью идентично квесту №9.

После атаки на конвой Элой примет решение больше не участвовать в нападениях на «Маску черепа», понимая, что вряд ли удастся захватить хорошо укрепленную крепость с большим количеством врагов.

Элой: (мысленно) В том случае, если нам удастся освободить заложников и уничтожить часть разбойников, другие бандиты, при помощи оружия Предтеч, с легкостью погасят сопротивление. Так что даже при наилучшем стечении обстоятельств среди воинов Серта будет много жертв. Но все это меркнет на фоне того, что сложившаяся ситуация может оказаться ловушкой. В таком случае мы отправимся на верную гибель — в живых не останется никого.

На основе своих выводов героиня решает проверить святилище, по возможности не привлекая внимания.

По окончании данного задания охотница, так же, как и в квесте 7.B покидает земли Серта.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список целей (objectives):
> 
> \- Скрытно следуйте за жрецом.  
> \- Пройдите по горной тропе.  
> \- Дождитесь ухода жреца.  
> \- Нейтрализуйте охрану.  
> \- Проберитесь внутрь и найдите «особенное оружие».  
> \- Заберите оружие.  
> \- Нейтрализуйте Урата.  
> \- Покиньте эту территорию.
> 
> По факту события, когда Элой узнает о краже собственного оружия, не дублируются. То есть Элой столкнется с этим лишь один раз; в данном сюжете представлены все варианты этого события.


	12. Продолжение пути

Покинув лагерь беженцев Серта, героиня отправляется дальше, на запад. Охотница вернула свое копье, большую часть оружия и готова продолжить поиски Геи. Первым делом она перехватила управление одним из ленторогов, пасущихся на лугу. На машине охотнице ехать гораздо привычнее, так как роботы не устают и гораздо более защищены, в отличие от лошади. 

Элой: (радостно) Наконец-то! Я уже истосковалась! 

Огибая горную гряду, воительница следует к северо-западу. Здесь ей предстоит выбрать: проскочить через каньон по северной тропе мимо двух больших и опасных машин (либо ликвидировать их), или попробовать уничтожить лагерь бандитов на южной тропе.

В первом случае: на тропе, ведущей через каньон, будут находиться роботы модели «Мамонт». 

Примечание: Мамонт – крупная и сильная машина. Класс: транспортный. Ареал: любой. По размеру мамонт превышает лиходея, но уступает громозеву. Отличительная особенность и главное оружие таких машин – умение с помощью бивней, выступающих в роли специальных «уловителей», управлять на расстоянии металлическими объектами, в том числе тушами убитых роботов. В случае повреждения бивней их атаки становятся похожи на выпады бегемота: мамонт стремится растоптать свою жертву или ударить механическим хоботом. Чаще всего встречаются поодиночке, но в отдельных случаях охраняют территорию в паре. 

Приближаясь на лентороге к каньону, Элой сразу замечает лежащие повсюду туши роботов. Мамонт находится неподалеку. Попытавшись проскочить мимо него на скорости, охотница успеет миновать примерно половину каньона. В тот момент, неожиданно для воительницы, ее беговая машина начинает подниматься в воздух, увидев это, девушка успеет вовремя спрыгнуть с робота. Едва приземлившись и поднявшись на ноги, Элой наблюдает, как мамонт при помощи уловителей резко бросает ленторога прямо в нее. Героиня с трудом уворачивается и начинает стрелять в мамонта. Робот продолжит бросать в охотницу туши роботов. Воительнице удается довольно быстро сбить бивни с агрессивной машины и лишить ее возможности бросать предметы. Оставшись без своего главного оружия, боевой робот будет пытаться ударить девушку хоботом или задавить своей тушей. Героиня проявляет чудеса ловкости, не давая нанести себе урон, ее меткие выстрелы достигают цели, раз за разом все больше повреждая злобную машину. Еще немного и мамонт был бы повержен, но тут на помощь из другого конца ущелья прибежал робот-сородич.

Элой: (с негодованием) Мерзкие машины, да сколько же вас тут!

Решив сосредоточиться на раненой машине, героиня пускает в нее уйму огненных бомб из пращи – мощный взрыв и мамонт падает замертво. Узнав слабые места этой машины, Элой воспользуется этим и, постоянно уворачиваясь от летящих в ее сторону туш, меткими выстрелами из лука выводит из строя оба уловителя. Сбивая компоненты на туше мамонта с помощью отбойных стрел, ей, наконец, удается ненадолго его обездвижить. Воспользовавшись моментом, она добивает робота с помощью копья. 

Примечание: управление над мамонтами захватить не получится: котел их производства располагается дальше, к юго-западу. 

Итог сражения неумолим: ради победы охотнице пришлось потратить большую часть своих боеприпасов. 

Элой: (вздохнув с облегчением) Какой неприветливый край! Лучше бы обезвредила тот бандитский лагерь! Повезло, что смогла вернуть свое оружие, без него наверняка бы погибла здесь!

Так или иначе, победив мамонтов, она минует каньон и оказывается на новой территории – в землях племени Ронки.

Во втором случае: Элой незаметно подбирается к лагерю разбойников на северо-востоке, называемому «Бастион страха». 

Этот лагерь огорожен частоколом, единственная в этом месте тропа лежит прямо через него, по сторонам разбойники накидали большие кучи мусора и обломков. В любом случае, через них не пробраться. Так что следовать придется через лагерь. По размерам и количеству пребывающих в нем врагов, этот объект сопоставим с Hollow Fort (из первой части игры), населенный свыше, чем двумя десятками разбойников. Воительнице придется потрудиться, чтобы пробраться через него. Сначала она сканирует визором дозорных на предмет наличия оружия Предтеч – устройство не подтверждает его в экипировке у кого-либо из бандитов. 

В своем излюбленном стиле она, меткими выстрелами из высокоточного лука Карха Тьмы, скрытно ликвидирует всех караульных, а затем, уже на территории лагеря – и всех остальных. Помимо этого, храбрая Нора уничтожает сигнальное устройство, чтобы избежать прибытия подкрепления.

Элой: Правильно сделала, выбрав «Бастион»! С машинами бы пришлось повозиться.

В Бастионе страха в камерах содержалось несколько пленных Серта, о которых рассказывал Нолт. Воительница освободила их, кратко рассказала о себе и лагере беженцев.

Элой: Я пришла с далеких Восточных земель, по пути встретилась с вашими беженцами и успела несколько раз сразиться с бандитами Фаранга.

Освобождённые пленники: Мы хотели разведать местность на западе, чтобы увести всех беженцев, но попали в руки разбойников. Бандиты говорят, что сейчас эти обширные территории принадлежат их главарю Миносу и его «Братству смерти», племя Ронки им подчиняется, отдавая свои урожаи в обмен на свободу. Некоторые разбойники говорили – поселение Ястра действует заодно с «Братством». Если решишь туда идти, то будь осторожна!

Элой: Не волнуйтесь, я справлюсь. Почему вы не прислушались к словам Следопыта? Впредь не рискуйте понапрасну! Возвращайтесь в свой лагерь. Скажите, ближайшая деревня Ронки идет дальше по этой дороге?

Освобождённые пленники: Да, следуй на северо-запад, там ты найдешь Тагри.

Попав в земли Ронки, девушка сразу отмечает – характер местности изменился, земли стали более холмистыми, тут и там протекали малые речушки. 

Воительница продолжает следовать по дороге и вскоре приходит в небольшое деревенское поселение, рядом с которым расположился небольшой пруд. Кроме двух невысоких смотровых вышек, здесь не наблюдается частокола или других защитных сооружений. С востока поселение защищает один из холмов. Подъехав ближе и оставив бегуна, героиня услышала свист с одной из смотровых башен, расположенных рядом с дорогой. И почти сразу увидела, как со всех сторон к ней подходят люди, образуя большую толпу: все жители поселения захотели посмотреть на таинственную дикарку. 

Элой: (местным жителям) Кто у вас главный? Есть среди вас те, кто хорошо знает эту местность?

Ей указывают на старейшину поселения, стоящего в стороне от толпы. Героиня подходит к нему и начинается диалог.

Старейшина: Меня зовут Юстил. Как ты попала сюда? Ты пришла с востока, с земель Серта?

Элой: Пробилась через Бастион страха, как называли его разбойники. (альтернативный вариант: Миновала каньон с мамонтами. С трудом.) Мне нужна ваша помощь. Я ищу руины Предтеч. В вашей местности имеются такие? Можете указать их точное местоположение?

Юстил: Да, вдалеке на юге есть таинственная пещера, вход в которую закрыт массивными вратами, которые невозможно открыть. Думаю, именно это место ты ищешь – узнай в Ястре, южном поселении. Ее жители укажут тебе точное направление следования. 

Элой: Это тоже ваше племя? 

Юстил: Мы, Ронки, живем в трех поселениях, но наши племенные связи давно угасли. Мы рассчитываем лишь на себя и свои силы, не надеясь на другие деревни. Когда три года назад нам нужна была помощь в борьбе с коршунами, никто не поддержал. В год Полуденной засухи, когда река обмелела и исчезла рыба, Ястра и Декра также ничем нам не помогли. В свою очередь, мы не хотим общаться с их жителями и помогать в чем-либо. 

Элой: Разбойники в Бастионе страха, «Братство смерти», кто они? 

Примечание: если Элой пройдет через каньон с мамонтами, то Юстил произнесёт указанную ниже реплику без вопроса героини.

Юстил: Издревле в этих землях царило спокойствие, наше племя ни с кем не воевало. У нас не было необходимости обучать воинов. Никто на нас не нападал. Около восьми лет назад, когда машины с каждым днем становились все агрессивнее, на севере стали появляться бандиты. Они создали несколько лагерей и спустя какое-то время стали осуществлять набеги на наши территории, расхищать посевные угодья. Разобщенность поселений была им на пользу. Отдельно друг от друга мы были слишком слабы, чтобы прогнать всех нападавших. Потому нам оставалось лишь обороняться. Тагри приходилось организовывать оборону и обучать воинов, а также прятать свои хранилища на случай повторных грабежей.

Элой: Эти разбойники и были «Братством смерти»? 

Юстил: Нет, по-настоящему опасным местом наши земли стали около двух месяцев назад. Всему виной – Минос, страшный предводитель бандитов. Появившись на нашей территории, он подчинил себе все банды на севере. Он провозгласил эту обширную территорию своей и явился к нам с войском из нескольких сотен разбойников, называющих себя «Братством смерти». Вид самого Миноса и его войска привел в ужас наших жителей. Предводитель был краток: если мы хотим жить как прежде, то обязаны платить дань из наших уловов и припасов. В случае сопротивления он вернется и убьет всех детей и стариков в поселении. Подобным образом он поступил с поселениями Ястра и Декра. 

Элой: (задумчиво) И… как же вы живете сейчас?

Юстил: Собирательство и рыболовство – единственный источник пропитания для нас. Нам приходится отдавать разбойникам большую часть уловов и припасов, самим остается слишком мало – едва хватает на пропитание. Мы не в состоянии противостоять его войску, так что приходится терпеть. Жители Декра голодают, но, как и мы, не хотят объединяться в борьбе с Миносом. А в Ястре и вовсе считают себя частью «Братства», всецело подчиняясь бандитам. Они совсем забыли, кто им по-настоящему близок. Поэтому не задерживайся в Ястре, чтобы ненароком их старейшина не выдал тебя бандитам. 

Элой: А почему вы не уйдете в другие края?

Юстил: Мы живем здесь с давних времен. Это земли наших отцов, дедов. Здесь наш дом. Мы не оставим их из-за какого-то Миноса, кем бы он себя не возомнил. 

Элой: Минос и его разбойники связаны с Фарангом и его «Маской черепа»? Быть может, это вообще один человек?

Юстил: Об этом ничего не известно. Скорее всего, нет. Минос появился здесь значительно раньше, чем «Маска черепа» в Серта. Мы считаем, что Фаранг мстит Серта за какой-то обман, совершенный в отношении него или его родственников.

Элой: (саркастично) Что правда, то правда…

Вдруг со смотровой вышки раздается необычный свист, отличающийся от того, что ранее слышала охотница. 

Юстил: Бандиты «Братства»! Едут, чтобы забрать наше продовольствие! Прячься, нельзя, чтобы они тебя увидели! Прошу, не вмешивайся в происходящее – жди, пока разбойники уйдут.

Юстил указывает жестом на старую дощатую постройку, находящуюся рядом. 

Юстил: Это пустой сарай, спрячься там!

Внутри имелось лишь несколько стогов сена. По хлипкой деревянной лестнице, девушка поднялась на чердак. Сквозь дощатые проемы ей было хорошо видно происходящее на улице.

В деревню въехало порядка тридцати разбойников, они привезли с собой несколько пустых и скрипучих от ржавчины на колесах телег. Главарь отряда закричал громким голосом испуганным жителям деревни.

Главарь: Вы не видели тут рыжеволосую дикарку, приехавшую с территории Серта? Мы ее ищем. 

Юстил: Да, днем тут проезжал какой-то воин с востока, но увидев нашу деревню, он изменил направление и поехал в обход по северным холмам. Больше мы никого не видели.   
Главарь: Если еще увидите ее, задержите здесь и доложите нам. Эта дикарка очень опасна! Она – лазутчица, подчиняющаяся Фарангу. На своем пути она убила много людей. Если попытаетесь помогать ей – жестоко пожалеете! 

Элой все видела и слышала. Из этих слов она явственно поняла: скорее всего Фаранг и Минос никак не связаны друг с другом.

Главарь еще немного поговорил со старейшиной, и все вместе они отправились к амбару, в котором хранились припасы Тагри. Несколько жителей деревни уложили мешки с продовольствием в телеги разбойников. Затем вражеские воины покинули селение, увозя собранную дань. Племя Ронки не выдало охотницу, несмотря на большую опасность. Героиня покидает укрытие и сердечно благодарит жителей деревни. 

Элой: То, что вы слышали обо мне – ложь. Я сражалась с «Маской черепа» и несколько раз помогла Серта, освободила многих пленников. Прошу, не верьте разбойникам «Братства»! Клянусь – я не предательница и не представляю для вас опасности!

Юстил: На горьком опыте мы научились не доверять Миносу и его «Братству». Не говори в поселении Ястра, что была у нас. Они могут доложить об этом. Сегодня бандиты больше не вернутся. Ты можешь отдохнуть и ненадолго остаться у нас, если захочешь. 

Воительница еще раз благодарит за помощь. Памятуя об обмане Серта, она решает не испытывать гостеприимство Ронки и сразу отправляется дальше, в поселение под названием Ястра.

Примечание: в процессе перемещения по территории Ронки, Элой впервые увидит необычные сооружения, уже заросшие растительностью. Они похожи на высокие мачты, установленные на подвижной платформе. От этих построек остался лишь полуразрушившийся каркас и часть платформы. Визор не укажет их создателя и предназначение. Героиня встретит их еще множество раз, но лишь впоследствии узнает, с какой целью были созданы эти конструкции.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для любого писателя очень важна обратная связь с читателями, ведь это дает энергию и вдохновение для дальнейшего творчества:) Пожалуйста, оставляйте свои отзывы и комментарии, ставьте лайки, если вам понравилась данная глава.
> 
> Список целей (objectives):
> 
> \- Перехватите управление бегуном.  
> \- Выберите возможный маршрут движения на запад:  
> А. Проберитесь мимо машин или уничтожьте их.  
> Б.1.Уничтожьте лагерь разбойников.  
> Б.2.Освободите пленников и поговорите с ними.  
> \- Доберитесь до деревни Тагри.  
> \- Поговорите со старейшиной деревни.  
> \- Спрячьтесь в старом складе.  
> \- Проследите за разбойниками Миноса.  
> \- Поговорите с Юстилом.


	13. Точные сведения

Рыжеволосая путешественница следует на юг, в деревню Ястра. По дороге между поселениями, охотница увидела еще один лагерь разбойников и объехала его стороной. Ястра находилась на ровном лугу, вокруг лежали пастбища. Это поселение пастухов. Понимая, что здесь не следует задерживаться, она решает задать необходимые вопросы и быстро покинуть деревню. Здесь повторится ситуация: ее обступят удивленные жители. Охотница встречает старейшину по имени Зикар.

Элой: Я слышала, где-то неподалеку есть таинственные врата прямо в горе, похожие на творение Предтеч. Где именно они находятся?

Зикар: Недалеко на юго-западе, чуть выше подножья горы. 

Элой: В Серта говорят, вы сотрудничаете с разбойниками?

Зикар: Сотрудничество с Миносом и его «Братством» – единственный путь к спасению для наших поселений. Жители Тагри и Декра никак не могут этого понять. Наши деревни крайне слабы. Минос уничтожит нас. Лучше будем помогать ему во всем, что потребуется. Издавна мы были земледельцами и пастухами, а не воинами. Если тебя заметят здесь разбойники – нам несдобровать. Лучше уходи скорее отсюда. И будь осторожна – во многих местах разгуливают отряды Миноса. 

Возвращаясь к роботу бегуну, воительницу поджидал воин поселения, на вид ему около сорока пяти лет. 

Воин Ронки: Меня зовут Портс. Мой отец когда-то был старейшиной поселения Ястры. Прежде мы были единым племенем и помогали друг другу, но сейчас между старейшинами поселений велики разногласия. К сожалению, общая принадлежность к племени ничего не стоит, Помешательство машин окончательно рассорило нас. В давние времена Ронки жили на севере. Говорят, те земли были малопригодны для постоянного проживания, предки сталкивались со многими неудобствами, подтоплением домов из-за паводков и оползней. Из-за этого Ронки решили искать новый дом. Они нашли эти земли и поселились здесь.

Элой: Сначала вы жили все вместе?

Портс: Да, но это продлилось недолго. Вскоре племя разделилось на три поселения, со своими старейшинами – каждую из общин привлекали территории, на которых было удобнее жить и трудиться. Часть жителей была земледельцами, их влекли равнины вблизи рек. Они и основали Декру. Другая часть племени состояла из рыболовов и собирателей. Основанное ранее общее поселение они назвали Тагри и остались там жить. Его ты уже видела. Большие луга – идеальное место для нас, пастухов. Раздробленность стала вредить племени перед внешними угрозами, каждое поселение оставалось в стороне в случае проблем у собратьев из другой общины. Разбойникам и прочим мерзавцам это на руку. 

Элой: Может, настало время забыть старые обиды и объединиться?

Портс: Согласен, но что мы можем сделать в одиночку против войска Миноса? Ронки нужно объединиться, это единственная возможность прогнать бандитов с наших земель. Я собрал небольшой отряд из жителей нашей общины, способных сражаться, но этого явно недостаточно. Я уже слышал о тебе – дикарке, преодолевшей каньон с мамонтами. (Примечание: в альтернативном случае он укажет: «дикарке, уничтожившей Бастион страха») Мы нуждаемся в твоей помощи! 

Элой: Что я могу для вас сделать?

Портс: Между нашими селениями расположены два лагеря бандитов, именно туда они свозят присвоенные себе припасы. Если бы тебе удалось с ними расправиться, это бы подарило большую надежду на сопротивление и помогло нам объединиться.   
О тебе, как о примере храбрости и отваги, узнали бы все. И тогда вместе, мы бы могли напасть на главный оплот Миноса – «Железную цитадель» и прогнать разбойников. 

Элой: Даже если вам удастся объединиться, то как мы сумеем уничтожить несколько сотен разбойников?

Портс: Своим войском он хотел запугать нас – и у него получилось. Скорее всего, в тот раз он привел всю свою армию. Не думаю, что в Железной цитадели находится больше сотни разбойников. Убьем их вожака – остальные в страхе разбегутся. Даже не думай в одиночку нападать на «Железную цитадель» – в одиночку не справишься. Сделай пока то, что я сказал. 

Примечание: указанный диалог с Портсом ведет к квестам на лояльность племени Ронки. Это сайд-квесты, влияющие на поддержку охотницы со стороны Ронки в финале.

Узнав о точном местонахождении странного комплекса Предтеч, Элой воодушевлена и верит, что нашла убежище Геи. Охотница следует по извилистым тропам на юг, через леса, поля и холмы. В конце концов, перед ней открывается вид на горную гряду. Поднявшись по скалам, она обнаруживает вход на неизвестный объект Предтеч, скрытый массивной дверью. Однако еще издалека она приметила восемь лошадей и трех разбойников Миноса, что-то делающих возле шлюза. Воительница незаметно подкрадывается и слышит их разговор. 

Первый разбойник: За такую находку Минос нас наградит и повысит, внутри наверняка находятся сокровища! Нужно открыть эту дверь. 

Второй разбойник: Если найдем нечто ценное, то давайте лучше оставим все себе! Сбежим от Миноса в Вавилон, к Последователям? 

Третий разбойник: Да ты, похоже, предатель! Ты что говоришь? 

И вместе дают второму разбойнику несколько оплеух. 

Первый разбойник: Чтобы больше не слышал подобных разговоров! Радуйся, что Минос не слышит. Он убил бы тебя на месте! Смотри, в двери есть небольшой зазор, надо лишь расширить его, и мы попадем внутрь! 

Элой посмеивается, понимая, что у них ничего не получится. Но ждать ухода бандитов у охотницы нет времени – она достает лук и из укрытия убивает тех троих. На крики бандитов прибегают еще пять разбойников, и все вместе атакуют ее. Воительница уворачивается, атакует копьем, пращей, луком и побеждает их. Один из вражеских бойцов перед гибелью произносит слова: «Наш командир, великий Минос, отомстит за нас, недолго тебе ходить живой!» и умирает. Ни у кого из убитых, как и в Бастионе страха, героиня не обнаружит оружия Предтеч. Это означает – Фаранг и Минос не являются одним человеком и не связаны между собой.

Затем героиня подходит к двери, происходит автоматическое сканирование и слышится команда.

Синтезированный голос: Проводится опознание… Генетический профиль подтвержден… Вход разрешен… Ошибка... Неисправность… Неисправность… Сервоприводы двери повреждены. 

Как и в штаб-квартире «Нового рассвета», девушка активирует принудительное открытие воздуховодов комплекса. Однако на этот раз дверь не открылась.

Синтезированный голос: Запущено аварийное вентилирование комплекса.

Героиня находит в опциях аварийных настроек карту комплекса и расположение аварийных воздуховодов, а затем отправляется к одному из них. Он располагается восточнее и пролегает значительно выше входа. Сломав копьем защитную решетку с помощью бомбы из пращи Элой, уничтожает вентилятор воздуховода. После, она пробирается по вентиляционной шахте и попадает внутрь этого таинственного объекта. Вокруг полный хаос: повсюду обломки и руины. Девушка наблюдает многочисленные повреждения хранилища. 

Элой: (удивленно) Непохоже, чтобы Гея здесь находилась, но что же тут произошло? 

Охотница движется мимо руин, по характерному «тоннелю», как в Кладе смерти. Она понимает: сюда проникли роботы Фаро, дверь была вскрыта щупальцем «Гора». 

Элой: Как древние роботы узнали об этом хранилище, и почему дверь осталась на месте? Как же они попали внутрь, если не через основной вход?

Пробираясь по обломкам и через завалы первого этажа, девушка спускается на второй уровень.

Примечание: периодически некоторые конструкции будут рушиться, а с потолка отваливаться куски обшивки, поэтому Элой придется быть начеку.

Наконец, через тоннель, сделанный щупальцем титана, она дойдёт до места, где должна находиться Гея. Здесь находится разрушенное ядро и хранилище данных. Рядом лежали несколько частично поврежденных записей, которые охотница прочитает с помощью визора. В одной из заметок указано следующее.

**Текстовая запись. Отчет о функционировании Геи-3.**

**18.02.2066:** Получены катастрофические повреждения, дальнейшее функционирование Геи-3 невозможно.

 **21.06.2126:** Анализ целостности объекта: многочисленные повреждения несущих конструкций, полная поломка ядра и системы хранения данных, вероятность обрушения свода – 67,36 %. Восстановление нецелесообразно, предлагаемое решение – строительство комплекса Гея-14. Поиск релевантной местности для строительства объекта. 

**24.06.2126:** Текущий ремонт главного входа – успешно. 

**Конец записи.**

Далее, через каждые сто лет создавался автоотчет следующего типа.

 **24.06.2226:** Целостность конструкций – 83,16 %.

 **24.06.2326:** Целостность конструкций – 76,12 %.

 **24.06.2426:** Целостность конструкций – 71,98 %.

 **24.06.2526:** Целостность конструкций – 62,70 %.

 **24.06.2626:** Целостность конструкций – 56,13 %.

 **24.06.2726:** Целостность конструкций – 50,46 %.

 **24.06.2826:** Целостность конструкций – 43,79 %.

 **24.06.2926:** Целостность конструкций – 31,38 %; внимание – нарушение работы сервоприводов главного шлюза.

 **24.06.3026:** Целостность конструкций – 17,25 %.

Результаты дополнительного анализа местности для строительства «Геи-14» не указываются, оставаясь неизвестными. Никаких дополнительных записей от Геи. Очевидно, здесь ее и не было. 

Героиня покидает центр уже с помощью западного воздуховода, так как подъем на первый этаж за ней частично обвалился, иного пути не будет. Девушка расстроена, что не нашла здесь свою создательницу. 

Элой: (разочарованно) Так надеялась встретить ее здесь!

Выйдя на поверхность, с ней связывается Сайленс. 

Элой: Как машины могли узнать об этом хранилище? 

Сайленс: Не представляю. Возможно, уловили исходящий сигнал, или из-за какого-то сбоя. Причиной может быть диверсия со стороны персонала «Нового рассвета». Это уже не имеет значения. 

Элой: (подавлено) Я преодолела такое расстояние, и не нашла ничего. Все впустую, вновь.

Сайленс: Ты проделала путь не напрасно. Перестань ныть и вспомни прежние поиски – несмотря на их продолжительность, ты нашла, что искала. «Гея-14» должна располагаться где-то в этой местности. Я отправлю тебе координаты. На северо-западе располагается еще один странный объект Предтеч, только и ожидающий кого-нибудь с ДНК Элизабет Собек. 

Элой: (недовольно) Очень смешно. Почему Ронки не рассказали о нем?

Сайленс: Возможно, просто побоялись. На севере находится Железная цитадель. Там особенно много подчиненных Миноса. Не захотели потерять тебя. Следуй туда.

Примечание: позже, если охотница спросит Ронки, почему ей не сказали про еще один объект Предтеч, она услышит подобие версии, сказанной Сайленсом: «На севере находился штаб «Братства» – это очень опасная местность».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список целей (objectives):
> 
> \- Доберитесь до поселения Ястра.  
> \- Поговорите со старейшиной Зикаром.  
> \- Поговорите с воином Ронки.  
> \- Доберитесь до неизвестного комплекса.  
> \- Скрытно подберитесь поближе и узнайте, что происходит.  
> \- Уничтожьте разбойников.  
> \- Найдите способ попасть внутрь с помощью аварийных опций.  
> \- Сломайте защитную решетку и вентилятор.  
> \- Доберитесь до ядра хранилища.  
> \- Разыщите сведения о хранилище.  
> \- Покиньте хранилище.


	14. Знатный пленник «Братства»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для любого писателя очень важна обратная связь с читателями, ведь это дает энергию и вдохновение для дальнейшего творчества:) Пожалуйста, оставляйте свои отзывы и комментарии, ставьте лайки, если вам понравится данная глава.

Несмотря на опасность возможной встречи с бандитами Миноса, героиня следует по указанным Сайленсом координатам. Преодолев большой путь, ее взору открылась равнина, а на ней – руины многочисленных зданий и сооружений древности. Когда-то здесь располагался целый жилой район. 

Элой: (по визору) Сайленс, все комплексы Геи расположены в горах, этот – среди развалин Предтеч. Вряд ли Гея сделала здесь свое новое хранилище. 

Сайленс: (по визору) Сам знаю, но что-то же там имеется. Я был здесь несколько раз, но все древние тайны в этом мире доступны лишь тебе. Вдруг будет какая-то подсказка. На твоем месте я бы цеплялся за любую предоставленную возможность. 

Пройдя вдоль руин когда-то эффектных, с архитектурной точки зрения, зданий, девушка находит плавный спуск вниз – в самом центре этого древнего микрорайона. Путь ведет к массивным воротам центра, подземные залы которого, по-видимому, скрывали множество тайн Предтеч.

Подойдя к двери неизвестного комплекса, запускается автоматическое сканирование. 

Синтезированный голос: Проводится опознание… Генетический профиль не подтвержден… Доступ запрещен. 

К большому удивлению девушки, на ДНК Собек эта дверь не открылась. Элой попыталась, как раньше, использовать открытие воздуховодов центра, но на этот раз указанная мера не помогает. 

Сайленс: (по визору) Даже Собек не имела доступа ко всем исследовательским центрам древности. Можно сказать точно – этот объект не был создан Геей, иначе бы тебя впустили. Но здесь определенно что-то есть. Что-то необычное. Скажу по секрету: меня не раз сюда тянуло. Я обычно не верю ощущениям, но здесь переживал особые чувства: важности и значимости.

Элой: (недовольно, по визору) Ты опять меня использовал, чтобы открыть для себя нечто важное. Куда ты все время пропадаешь? Я все время не могу с тобой связаться!

Сайленс: У меня тоже есть дела. Я лишь указываю путь и не тащу насильно по руинам Предтеч. Тебя влечет любопытство и страсть к исследованиям. Так что хватит винить меня во всех своих проблемах и неудачах. Продолжи поиски – это твое предназначение, а не мое. Ради этого Гея создала тебя. Так что – действуй. 

На этом таинственный представитель племени Банук прекращает связь. Девушке ничего не остается, как вернуться в Тагри по единственной идущей отсюда дороге. Преодолев некоторое расстояние от развалин, рядом с тропой она обнаруживает около десятка убитых воинов в доспехах, раскраску которых Элой видела впервые. Выводы неутешительны: здесь было совершено нападение. Неподалеку, в зарослях, героиня находит тяжелораненого, но еще живого воина. 

Элой: Кто вы, что здесь произошло?

Раненый воин: (из последних сил) Мы из стражи Ортака. Наша группа сопровождала королевского посла Кармала в поселения Ронки с важной миссией. Но по дороге на нас напали. Наш взвод разгромили, посла взяли в плен и… увели куда-то. Прошу, помоги освободить его… меня уже не спасти…

Его рука, еще мгновение назад протянутая к Элой, безжизненно опустилась на землю – воин скончался. 

Воительница, используя визор, идет по следам и обнаруживает, что разбойники специально сделали крюк, чтобы обмануть возможных преследователей. Однако охотница не теряет след, и вскоре выходит к крупному логову бандитов, не уступающему по размерам Бастиону страха. 

Вокруг смеркалось. Дождавшись наступления темноты, охотница, при помощи высокоточного лука Карха Тьмы, стала действовать привычным способом: скрытно ликвидируя как можно больше бандитов прежде, чем ее успеют обнаружить. Понимая, что разбойников может быть очень много, она незаметно перестреляла всех дозорных, а затем, отметив визором еще пятнадцать злоумышленников, убила скрытно троих из них. Видя поднявшуюся суматоху среди бандитов, воительница понимает – действовать нужно стремительно. Прорвавшись вглубь лагеря, она уничтожает сигнальное устройство, чтобы разбойники не сумели вызвать подкрепление. В этот момент она слышит возглас одного из бандитов: «Увезите этого аристократа!». Воительница бросается в сторону, где находится темница и расстреливает из лука двух пособников Миноса, не дав им увезти посла. На героиню нападают оставшиеся бандиты, включая главаря лагеря и двух лучников. 

Элой, постоянно уворачиваясь и перекатываясь, ликвидирует четверых в ближнем бою, при помощи копья. Затем расправляется с лучниками и главарем разбойничьего логова. Охотница слышит крики мужчины, доносящиеся из темницы. 

Неизвестный: Эй, я здесь! Кто-нибудь, спасите!

Добравшись, охотница видит в одной из камер, закрытых массивным замком, единственного пленника – того самого посла.

Элой: Как открыть эту дверь?

Посол: Ключи есть у Зохара, главаря этого логова.

Элой: Тот силач, нужно обыскать его.

Героиня возвращается к телу мертвого главаря и находит связку ключей от темницы, после чего ей удается освободить захваченного посла.

Посол: (взволнованно) Все разговоры – после! Уходим, нужно скорее покинуть это место!

Аристократ садится на одну из лошадей бандитов, а охотница – на ленторога. В спешке они мчатся прочь. 

Посол: Меня зовут Кармал, я – посол королевства Ортака, представляю интересы короля Зеланда. По его воле я отправился на переговоры с племенем Ронки. Но по пути на нас вероломно напали. Помоги мне добраться живым до наших земель, и я отблагодарю тебя. 

Элой: Я знаю это, стражник из вашей охраны успел рассказать мне прежде, чем умер. 

Кармал: (удивленно) Кто ты такая? Из какого племени.

Элой кратко рассказывает о себе, избегая ключевых моментов.

Кармал: Завтра меня хотели отправить в Железную цитадель к их верховному главарю – Миносу. Хорошо, что ты успела освободить меня. Зохар очень радовался, и все повторял: «Минос точно наградит нас за такой удачный улов!». Похоже, они хотели получить за меня хороший выкуп.

Элой: Почему у вас была столь малочисленная охрана? 

Кармал: (порывисто) Подобных ситуаций прежде не происходило: разбойники никогда не позволяли себе нападать на королевскую стражу!

Элой: Тебе что-либо известно о Фаранге и его группировке? Откуда у них взялось оружие Предтеч?

Кармал: (задумчиво) Знаю лишь, что это крупная пиратская банда, прежде промышлявшая грабежом торговых судов. Но Минос меня сейчас тревожит больше. Ты знаешь о нем что-нибудь?

Элой: Практически ничего. Его подданные называют себя «Братством смерти». По-видимому, Минос никак не связан с «Маской Черепа». Меня интересует: почему королевство Ортака не помогает племени Серта в борьбе с Фарангом?

Кармал: (задумчиво) Скорее всего, дело здесь в самих Серта. Этот неизвестный человек мстит им за что-то, или же является рядовым пиратом, жаждущим власти. В первом случае – пусть сами разбираются. Во втором – пока нет угрозы нам или нашим союзникам, мы не станем вмешиваться в этот конфликт. Какое-то время назад мы познали ужасы Великой войны, она разъединила наши народы. Война закончилась почти пять лет назад и с тех пор мы стремимся не вступать в новые конфликты. 

Элой: (с любопытством) Что за Великая война? Я впервые о ней слышу.

Кармал: Это страшная и трагичная страница истории нашего королевства. Возникла по многим причинам – нас стремились рассорить другие племена, из-за Помешательства машин и некоторых других факторов. Со временем ты обо всем узнаешь.

Элой: Серта говорят, что Фаранг – «Предвестник Тьмы», он принесет многочисленные беды для многих народов. Это указано в Священных преданиях. Как ваше королевство относится к этому?

Кармал: (смеется) Просто удивительно! Что бы ни случилось, в Серта всегда говорят, что событие было указано в их Преданиях. Они говорили так о Великой войне, Помешательстве машин. Чтобы ты знала – племя Серта в основном состоит из торговцев, немногочисленных собирателей и земледельцев. Они прижимисты, часто неуступчивы, любят торговаться и просить больше. Склонны к обману. Одна из их главных черт – религиозность, порой доходящая до фанатизма, особенно среди жрецов. Они слепо верят в свои многочисленные Предания и поклоняются своим деревянным статуям. 

Элой: Насчет склонности Серта к обману – это вы верно сказали… Кто является союзником вашего королевства? 

Кармал: Республика Последователей, один из наиболее развитых народов нашего региона. Их главный город, Вавилон – культурный и торговый центр, но наша столица Сантара не уступит в изяществе.

Элой: Я уже успела столкнуться с бойцами Фаранга, некоторые из них вооружены мощным оружием Предтеч. Беженцы Серта говорят: он повсюду собирает такое оружие. Похоже, «Маска черепа» накапливает ресурсы. Что если Старшина захочет завоевать территорию вашего королевства? 

Кармал: Мы сами обладаем внушительным арсеналом. Наша армия сильна как никогда. Поэтому, пусть он только попробует к нам сунуться – получит жесткий отпор. Сам об этом пожалеет. 

Элой: Его бойцы – очень опасные противники и умело используют древнее оружие. 

Кармал: На данный момент воля нашего короля Зеланда такова, я с ним солидарен. Давай лучше поговорим о тебе. 

Посол задает воительнице несколько вопросов, на которые та уклончиво отвечает.

Кармал: Надеюсь, ты встретишься с нашим королем. У него есть двадцатилетняя дочь Селана. Возможно, вы с ней подружитесь. 

С послом охотницу пропускают на территорию Ортака.

Примечание: раньше, при попытке подойти к закрытым воротам, стража не пропускала Элой на территорию королевства из-за угрозы со стороны «Маски черепа» и «Братства смерти».

Скалистый форт и ворота, через которые они проехали, частично походили на Солнечную башню Краха. Посол и Элой следуют в Сантару. Климат в этой местности становился другим – субтропическим, вместе с ним менялась растительность и деревья. Отдаленно все это напоминало юго-западную территорию Карха. По дороге героиня встречает несколько высоких смотровых башен, расположенных на значительном удалении, но в пределах видимости друг друга. 

Элой: Что это такое?

Кармал: Одна из защитных мер от всякого рода захватчиков, подобных Фарангу. В случае нападения на Скалистый форт или иной угрозы, на башнях, друг за другом, загорятся огни, оповещающие об опасности. Любое нападение не останется незамеченным – в течение нескольких минут все наши жители будут оповещены, а воины – готовы к бою. Если Фаранг захочет напасть на нас, у него не пройдет трюк, который он устроил с Серта.

Светало, а вместе с тем изменилась и сама дорога: широкая, песчаная и пыльная тропа превратилась в настоящую магистраль, покрытую брусчаткой. Было еще очень рано, а потому на пути им не попадались другие путники. Миновав целую череду холмов, с вершины одного из них охотница увидела далеко впереди великолепный город, огороженный стеной из темно-красного кирпича – это была Сантара. 

Подъехав ближе, она смогла во всех подробностях рассмотреть экстерьер столицы королевства. Ее вид был светлый и торжественный: на стенах находились небольшие «башенки» со шпилями, на которых раскинулись разноцветные флаги, игриво развивающиеся на ветру. В целом, наблюдалось разительное отличие от Арды, темной и мрачной крепости Серта, пусть и увиденной героиней не в самое благоприятное время.  
Миновав юго-восточные ворота, охотнице предстал большой и густонаселенный город, по размерам многократно превышающий Меридиан. Он был разделен на несколько районов, где жили люди разных сословий. 

На всей территории королевства, девушка встречает много разных каменных статуй какого-то человека. Возле пограничных ворот это статуи человека с мечом в руках, а в городе – сидящего на королевском троне. 

Элой: Кому посвящены все эти статуи?

Кармал: Они изображают одного великого человека – короля Мардуна, воина-освободителя, основателя нашего королевства. Ему повиновались машины, а враги при одном его виде в ужасе бросались в бегство. В центре города находится его большая гробница. Советую посетить это место, ведь ее великолепие неоднократно оценивали даже Последователи. Для нас это – величайшая святыня. 

Охотница Нора и посол едут через Дворцовую площадь и в открывшиеся врата въезжают на территорию Королевского дворца. Элой вместе с послом следует в красивый дворец, состоящий из трех этажей. Представитель короля отводит героиню в одну из гостевых комнат.

Кармал: Устраивайся поудобнее и отдыхай. Мне предстоит доложить королю о случившемся. Я скоро вернусь.

Героиня остается одна в нарядно украшенном кабинете с мягкими и удобными диванами, несколькими картинами. Вся обстановка говорит о роскоши и дороговизне убранства комнаты. 

Через некоторое время в кабинет вошли двое: вместе с послом был мужчина средних лет в темном костюме с узорами, вышитыми золотой нитью.

Мужчина в костюме: Здравствуй, охотница! Меня зовут Талурдс, я советник короля Зеланда. От лица короля и всех жителей выражаю глубокую благодарность за спасение нашего посла из рук безжалостных разбойников. Я уже распорядился, чтобы тебе предоставили квартиру в качестве награды. Ты сможешь жить в Сантаре и отныне будешь полноправным подданным королевства. Пока – отдохни и прогуляйся по улицам. Наверное, ты впервые видишь столь крупный город. Как отдохнешь – зайди во дворец. Твои навыки могут быть полезны. 

Помимо прочего Талурдс задает охотнице несколько дополнительных вопросов о «Братстве смерти», Миносе, Фаранге. Девушка кратко отвечает то, что ей известно.

Талурдс: Тебе нужно знать: на наших территориях, как и у Последователей, торговля ведется с помощью золотых монет. Ты можешь получить их, обменяв на металлические осколки у торговцев.

Героиня покидает дворец и следует в предоставленный ей дом. Квартира располагается на первом этаже двухэтажного дома. Она окажется небольшой и будет состоять всего из двух маленьких комнат. Несмотря на это, новое жилище было очень уютным и сразу напомнило охотнице о доме, в котором они когда-то жили с Растом. Воительница сможет отдохнуть здесь после долгого путешествия.

Примечание 1: Элой сможет приобрести дополнительную мебель и предметы интерьера, украшения для этой квартиры на рынках Сантары. 

Примечание 2: охотница сможет приобрести в лавках дополнительное оружие, костюмы, ловушки и все необходимое снаряжение.

Примечание 3: все, что указано далее, не относится к основным квестам и может быть исследовано по желанию (можно представить как небольшой сайд-квест).

Отправившись на прогулку по столице, на Дворцовой площади охотница увидела элегантный и достаточно массивный каменный спуск, идущий с третьего этажа королевского дворца, он завершался просторным помостом на уровне второго яруса. Вся конструкция была облицована гранитными плитами и держалась на нескольких крупных колоннах. 

По правую сторону от дворца Элой встретила еще одну статую короля – на троне, самую крупную из всех, что ей довелось увидеть. 

К западу от площади взор героини привлекла гробница, о которой говорил посол Кармал. Это монументальное сооружение прямоугольной формы, с массивными колоннами со всех четырёх сторон и красивой скатной крышей. 

Гробница является священным местом для жителей Ортака. Здесь находятся все жрецы, включая Верховного. Вход в нее открыт лишь в определенные часы. При первой же возможности охотница решает посетить ее. 

Внутри располагается большой зал. В противоположной от входа стороне находится еще одна большая мраморная статуя короля, сидящего на троне. На стенах представлены фрески, иллюстрирующие подвиги и труды великого короля Мардуна, как при жизни, так и покровительство после смерти, в трудные для королевства времена. Последняя фреска – иллюстрирует помощь, оказанную Ортака во время Великой войны. В этом зале нет гробницы, но он также является священным. Сама гробница располагается в алтаре, входить в который могут лишь жрецы. От них она узнает о короле, его жизни и помощи, мудром наставлении своего племени, оказываемом и после смерти. 

Жрец: Мардун – наиболее почитаемый из всех правивших королей, он жил более ста семидесяти лет назад. Король объединил народ и расширил его территории, положил конец нападкам варварских племен и привел королевство на путь возрождения. Он был храбрым воином и мудрым правителем. Его забота о жителях Ортака, как и мудрость, были запредельными. Без него наш народ так и остался бы слабым, рассеянным племенем. Для нас он Бог и мудрый наставник, а его жизнь – основа нашей философии. 

Охотницу очень заинтересуют слова посла о том, что Мардуну подчинялись машины. Девушка не преминула расспросить об этом. 

Жрец: В летописях, повествующих о жизнеописании Мардуна, сказано: «Однажды в молодости он, упав со скалы, повредил себе ногу и не мог вернуться обратно. Была ночь и Мардуну угрожала опасность, так как за ним гнались воины племени Зурла (примечание: древнее племя варваров.), которые убили бы его, если нашли. В этот момент к нему подошла машина бегун, дала на себя взобраться, подчиняясь словно лошадь, и привезла в родное племя. Король позже говорил: «Я увидел, что это не просто бездумная машина. Это было нечто разумное. Ее как будто кто-то наставлял, давал ей указания, неведомый Бог машин, которому все они подчиняются». С тех пор Мардун больше никогда не охотился на машины, призывая относиться к ним с уважением. Ему последовали и остальные жители Ортака. Позже, став королем, он издал указ, запрещающий охотиться на машины всем жителям Ортака. 

Примечание: изучая территорию королевства к западу, Элой обнаружит руины огромного древнего города Предтеч – Сан-Франциско. Ныне это заросшая растительностью территория с множественными очагами зараженных зон. Она безлюдна: все поселения королевства располагаются восточнее или южнее древних развалин.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список целей (objectives):
> 
> \- Доберитесь до объекта Предтеч.  
> \- Найдите вход в комплекс.  
> \- Вернитесь в деревню Тагри.  
> \- Осмотрите место боя.  
> \- Следуйте по следам разбойников.  
> \- Уничтожьте бандитов.  
> \- Найдите плененного посла.  
> \- Обыщите тело командира «Братства смерти».  
> \- Освободите посла.  
> \- Садитесь на ленторога.  
> \- Следуйте за Кармалом.  
> \- Подождите Кармала в гостевой комнате.  
> \- Следуйте в предоставленный дом и отдохните.


	15. Безумство жреца

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для любого писателя очень важна обратная связь с читателями, ведь это дает энергию и вдохновение для дальнейшего творчества:) Пожалуйста, оставляйте свои отзывы и комментарии, ставьте лайки, если вам понравится данная глава.

Героиня следует к воротам Королевского дворца, стражники пропускают ее на территорию. Девушка заходит в кабинет на первом этаже и ожидает прихода советника короля. 

Примечание 1: если девушка захочет подняться выше – на второй или третий этаж, ее не пустят королевские стражники. 

Примечание 2: Верховные жрецы Ортака и Серта никак не связаны друг с другом. Верховный жрец Серта по имени Афар находится в заточении в крепости Арда. Речь далее будет идти не о нем.

Через пару минут в кабинет входит представитель короля.

Талурдс: Элой, я буду говорить с тобой от лица правителя Зеланда. Ты уже слышала о Великой войне, случившейся между нами и Последователями несколько лет назад. Одной из ее причин стали действия нашего бывшего Верховного жреца – Тихраса. Своими лживыми проповедями и предсказаниями он ввел народ в заблуждение, обвинив в Помешательстве машин республику Последователей – за их страсть к охоте на роботов, использование в качестве лошадей, в земледелии и других видах деятельности. 

Элой: (удивленно) Что? Последователи умеют приручать машины? 

Талурдс: Да, конечно, многие десятки лет. Несколько знатных семей занимаются поимкой и приручением роботов. После используют их для нужд республики или продают другим народам, например, нам.

Элой: Выходит, среди Последователей есть много охотников?

Талурдс: Разумеется, ведь за ценные и редкие детали машин Последователи всегда платили хорошую цену, что издревле привлекало множество охотников с обширных территорий. Это и использовал против республики Тихрас. Ему, якобы, были видения, в которых великий король указывал, что Последователей нужно остановить. Будто бы они разгневали Темиума, из-за этого агрессия роботов распространяется на всех людей. 

Элой: (удивленно) «Темиума»? Кого вы имеете в виду?

Талурдс: «Темиумом» Тихрас называет Бога машин, которому он поклоняется. Тогда ему многие поверили и пытались воздействовать на республику, но безрезультатно. Жрец Тихрас требовал покарать Последователей. По окончании Великой войны Последователи прекратили охотиться на машины и использовать роботов в труде. Однако прошло два года, но Помешательство продолжалось. Верховный жрец был непреклонен, требуя казнить всех ответственных за гнев Темиума, главным образом, охотников Последователей. 

Элой: (саркастично) Что ж, ваш жрец не первый, кто стремился приносить людей в жертву, чтобы задобрить роботов.

Талурдс: Со временем стало ясно – Помешательство машин вызвано неизвестными причинами, никак не связанными с Последователями. Меж тем, проповеди Тихраса становились все более радикальными и агрессивными. Видя примирение и дружбу с Последователями, он попытался организовать убийство короля Зеланда, но потерпел неудачу. Жрец скрылся, и тем избежал казни, вслед за ним королевство покинули верные ему жрецы, знать, и простолюдины, верившие ему. 

Элой: (задумчиво) Вам известно, куда они сбежали?

Талурдс: Точной информацией мы не располагаем. Но спустя некоторое время после бегства жреца, на торговые караваны Ортака и Последователей стали производиться нападения. Также неизвестные атаковали жителей республики, использовавших в труде роботов. Мы выяснили – за всем этим стоит жрец Тихрас, объявивший себя главой культа «Темиум». Он – сектант, отступник и предатель, исказивший учение великого короля. Его нужно остановить. Все нападения культистов внезапны и быстры, а после атаки они бесследно исчезают. Потому потребуется твоя помощь. 

Элой: Что мне нужно делать?

Талурдс: В ближайшее время из Сантары в Вавилон отправится очередной торговый караван. Последнее нападение сектантов было две недели назад. Король считает — это лишь временное затишье. Нападения могут повториться. Ты будешь сопровождать караван. В случае атаки, поможешь стражникам, а после – отследишь место, куда скроются сектанты. 

Элой: (задумчиво) Как проходят атаки и где чаще всего происходят нападения?

Талурдс: Стремительно нападают из засады по пути следования караванов, в основном на территории королевства. Некоторых сопровождающих убивают, другие бесследно пропадают. Следуй к Пестрому рынку, он находится неподалеку от ворот. Обратись к руководителю охраны каравана, капитану Эртану, он расскажет тебе все. 

Элой: Почему сектанты нападают на торговые караваны?

Талурдс: Потому что вместо лошадей мы используем прирученные машины – бегунов. Их нам любезно предоставляет республика Последователей. Роботы гораздо надежнее и неприхотливее любых лошадей. Тебе и самой это известно.

Воительница идет к месту загрузки каравана продовольствием, по пути проходя пресловутый Пестрый рынок – он вполне оправдывал свое название. Огромное количество лавок и магазинчиков раскинулось на обширной территории, вмещая в себе торговцев и покупателей самых разных этносов и возрастных групп. Многие продавцы выкриками зазывали к себе охотницу Нора, чтобы предложить ей «лучший товар по лучшей цене». Местами девушке стало казаться, что не существует таких изделий, которые не были бы представлены на базаре – здесь можно было найти все: от специй и сувениров до оружия, боеприпасов и костюмов. 

Миновав торговые ряды, героиня видит восемнадцать обозов и дилижансов, торговцы загружают их товарами. Рядом находилось нескольких воинов из отряда сопровождения, небрежно болтающих о чем-то.

Элой: Где найти капитана Эртана? 

Стражник: Ищи его дальше по этой улице, возле городских ворот. Без его приказа караван никуда не отправится.

Героиня следует по улице, ведущей к юго-западным вратам, и вскоре находит руководителя охраны каравана.

Эртан: Элой, приветствую! Рад, что ты нам поможешь! Караван вот-вот отправится.

Элой: В каком месте произошло последнее нападение?

Эртан: На юге, неподалеку от Тенистого зубца. Погибло несколько наших воинов и торговцев. Несмотря на это, караван смог добраться до границы. Большинство товаров уцелело.

Элой: «Тенистый зубец»? 

Эртан: Это развилка, по которой в республику ведут две дороги. Одна – через лес, прямая и короткая. Другая – через холмы, в обход. На этот раз мы последуем через лес. На этой тропе не было нападений, так мы гораздо быстрее доберемся до границы, а дальше нас сопроводят республиканские воины.

Элой: Я увидела всего двадцать сопровождающих стражников. Разве этого будет достаточно для охраны столь большого каравана?

Эртан: К сожалению, сейчас большинство воинов находятся на охране границ королевства – «Маска черепа» может напасть в любой момент. Бойцов не хватает, приходится обходиться малым числом. Но не волнуйся, сегодня все пройдет без происшествий.

Караван начинает движение, и охотница отправляется вслед за ним. Покинув Сантару, отряд миновал около половины пути на юг без происшествий. Брусчатая дорога была достаточной ширины, что позволяло параллельно следовать сразу двум-трем обозам. Это не давало каравану растягиваться по дороге на большое расстояние. Воительница следовала в авангарде, рядом с начальником сопровождения. 

Эртан: (скомандовал страже) Впереди место последнего нападения. Всем быть начеку!  
Вдалеке девушка увидела ту самую развилку. Включив визор, героиня обнаружила на обочине дороги, в овраге, непонятный след – будто к развилке тащили что-то тяжелое, например, ствол дерева. Полоса шла дальше и, петляя, сворачивала к лесу. Это насторожило охотницу. 

Элой: Я проследую впереди каравана и осмотрю обстановку в лесу. Остановитесь на развилке и ждите меня. Возможно, там организована засада.

Эртан: Хорошо, осторожность не помешает.

Воительница обгоняет вереницу обозов и быстро следует по западной тропе. Заехав в лесную чащу, она медленно едет на машине, тревожно оглядываясь по сторонам. Вскоре с помощью визора она замечает в зарослях несколько десятков затаившихся адептов. Понимая опасность и стараясь не выдать сектантам, что ей известно о засаде, героиня разворачивается на машине и следует обратно. 

Элой: (намеренно произносит) Похоже, дорога безопасна, караван сможет здесь пройти!

Она возвращается и докладывает капитану Эртану об увиденном.

Элой: В лесу нас ожидает засада. Там много сектантов, скорее всего, будут ловушки из бревен. Нужно следовать другой дорогой, иначе много людей погибнет.

Эртан: (настороженно) Ты уверена? Ладно, следуем через холмы. Надеюсь, ты не ошибаешься.

Караван сворачивает на восточную тропу и следует по ней уже с большей скоростью. Проехав несколько минут, торговцы на обозах и стража слышат где-то позади громкий свист и боевой клич. Оглянувшись, Элой увидела множество вражеских всадников, с большой скоростью догонявших повозки с продовольствием. Сектанты поняли, что их засада провалилась, и отправились в погоню. Машины из каравана стали следовать еще быстрее, но все равно преследователи стремительно приближались. Воительница насчитала около тридцати всадников. Догнав конвой, они разделились на два отряда. Часть нападавших противостояла охотнице и стражникам, другие – целенаправленно стреляли в дилижансы и машины огненными и отбойными стрелами из луков и арбалетов. Несколько повозок загорелось.

Героиня ликвидировала нескольких нападавших на левом фланге меткими выстрелами. Увидев это, многие сектанты с данного фланга переключаются на нее. 

Элой: Стражникам не справиться со всеми, нужно увести за собой часть врагов.

Воительница, внезапно для злоумышленников, сворачивает на восток – на небольшую тропу, ведущую в густой лес. За ней бросаются семеро сектантов. Там она уничтожает их всех с помощью лука и пращи.

Охотница возвращается на тропу следования каравана и быстро его догоняет. Ее меткие выстрелы и четкие действия помогают довольно быстро расправиться с оставшимися нападавшими. После этого Элой видит нескольких удаляющихся вражеских всадников: атака провалилась, и они спасались бегством. Караван останавливается, торговцы и воины начинают тушить шесть горящих обозов. К героине подъезжает Эртан.

Эртан: (порывисто) Нельзя дать им уйти, они расскажут о тебе жрецу Тихрасу!

Элой: (спокойно) Напротив, пусть уходят – по следам я прослежу, где располагается их лагерь. 

Эртан: Спасибо за помощь, сегодня ты многих спасла от гибели. Я отправлю с вестью двух стражников, в Сантаре должны узнать о происшедшем.

Элой: Отправляйтесь дальше, я прослежу, куда скрылись адепты и вернусь в столицу с донесением. 

Так и сделали. Караван с частью охраны отправился дальше. С помощью визора, охотница отслеживает следы сбежавших адептов. Идя по ним, она легко находит укрытие Темиума – в руинах Кремниевой долины. Подобравшись поближе, героиня видит, как культисты залезают в замаскированный под руины спуск. Здание, под которым находился предполагаемый лагерь, представляло собой древние развалины четырехэтажного сооружения. Вокруг на руинах находятся несколько дозорных. Воительница решает не нападать сейчас. Ее заданием было лишь выследить лагерь сектантов, что она и сделала. Ей предстоит вернуться в Сантару.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список целей (objectives):
> 
> \- Следуйте во дворец.  
> \- Поговорите с советником Талурдсом.  
> \- Доберитесь до места сбора каравана.  
> \- Найдите капитана Эртана.  
> \- Следуйте за караваном.  
> \- Проверьте дорогу, идущую к Тенистому зубцу.  
> \- Осмотрите лесную дорогу.  
> \- Вернитесь к каравану.  
> \- Следуйте за караваном.  
> \- Отразите нападение сектантов.  
> \- Уведите часть нападавших за собой.  
> \- Догоните караван и уничтожьте вражеских всадников.  
> \- Идите по следам сбежавших сектантов.


	16. Королевский прием

Вернувшись в столицу, героиня немедленно следует во дворец и докладывает советнику Талурдсу об увиденном. 

Талурдс: Стражники сообщили об атаке сектантов, а также – о твоей доблести и отваге. Благодаря тебе удалось избежать западни и многочисленных жертв. 

Охотница рассказывает о местонахождении стана «Темиума» на руинах Предтеч.

Талурдс: (удивленно) Это очень ценная информация. Хоть у нашего короля и достаточно дел, но тебе он готов уделить время прямо сейчас. Следуй за мной. 

Воительница идет за советником по великолепному дворцу.

Талурдс: (на ходу) Сама не задавай королю никаких вопросов. Если тебе потребуются какие-либо разъяснения или уточнения – спроси у меня. По завершении аудиенции не забудь сделать небольшой поклон. 

Элой: (на ходу) Все предельно ясно.

Поднявшись на второй этаж и пройдя по коридору, они входят в большой зал. Размеры тронного зала были сопоставимы с его красотой, роскошью и изяществом. На высоком престоле восседал король Ортака Зеланд. На вид ему было около пятидесяти лет. Властитель был высокого роста и худощавого телосложения. К некоторому удивлению охотницы, лицо короля выглядело бледным и изможденным. Тем не менее, его голос был красив и мелодичен.

Зеланд: Рад приветствовать тебя, Элой! Ты очень помогла нам. Твои действия спасли многие жизни. Я пригласил тебя, чтобы попросить еще об одной услуге – ты отправишься с группой наших лучших воинов и поможешь уничтожить лагерь «Темиума» вместе со жрецом Тихрасом. Нельзя позволить ему сбежать. Ты будешь хорошо вознаграждена за труды. Готова помочь? 

Элой: (после недолгого раздумья) Да, готова.

Зеланд: Отлично. Ты очень храбрая воительница. Как только с «Темиумом» будет покончено, ты сможешь присоединиться к нашей королевской страже. Ответ дашь потом, когда все обдумаешь. До скорой встречи. Надеюсь, с твоей помощью на территории королевства вновь воцарится спокойствие и безопасность.

Героиня и советник делают небольшой поклон и покидают Тронный зал, по дороге они продолжают беседу.

Элой: Я готова помочь расправиться с «Темиумом», но служба при королевской страже – это не мое. 

Талурдс: (разочарованно) Не отказывайся столь быстро – это хорошее предложение, советую всерьез его обдумать.

Элой: И где эти ваши воины?

Талурдс: Король говорил о солдатах гвардейского полка, сосредоточенного на западе Сантары. Сходи туда и поговори с командующим Нурдани, под его руководством вы отправитесь к руинам Предтеч. Хотела еще что-то спросить?

Элой: Да, прогулявшись по улицам Сантары, меня очень заинтересовал один момент: скажите, что за необычный балкон выходит с третьего этажа дворца к площади? Для чего он? Впервые в жизни встречаю такое.

Талурдс: Это Королевский спуск. По нему все наши правители проходят во время церемонии коронации, или оглашения важной информации народу Ортака, что позволяет быть на виду у большого числа людей, находящихся на Дворцовой площади. 

Элой: Я уже рассказывала вам о противостоянии бандитам «Маски черепа». В ходе боя мой защитный костюм спас меня, но получил серьезные повреждения. Скажите, есть ли в вашем королевстве человек, способный его починить?

Талурдс: У нас имеется много талантливых оружейных мастеров. Один из наиболее уважаемых, по имени Чатир, живет на юге, неподалеку от деревни Ора. Думаю, он сможет тебе помочь. Но сейчас ты должна поговорить с Нурдани. 

Воительница скачет на бегуне по многочисленным улочкам и дорогам столицы. Солнце стояло в зените, вокруг было множество людей, лошадей и прирученных жвачных роботов. На Элой никто не обращал ни малейшего внимания. Сама охотница в очередной раз удивлялась, какими густонаселенными могут быть города – пару раз движение гужевого транспорта создавало настоящие пробки, а потому охотнице приходилось объезжать отдельные участки по соседним улицам.

Элой: (иронично шепчет себе) Меридиану до этих мест очень далеко. С тех пор прошло меньше года, но кажется, что это было в другой жизни!

Вскоре искательница Нора достигла места назначения, остановившись перед высокими каменными стенами гарнизона. Рассказав стражникам о цели своего визита, героиня входит в ворота этого закрытого объекта. Гарнизон занимал внушительное пространство, и имел пятигранную форму. На его территории располагалось множество каменных зданий из серого кирпича – двух- и трехэтажных. Справа героиня наблюдает некое подобие плаца, на котором маститые гвардейцы обучали маршировать взвод новобранцев. Девушка проходит в центральное здание гарнизона, увенчанное многочисленными красными флагами. Здесь, на первом этаже, она находит Нурдани – атлетично сложенного мужчину средних лет с густой бородой в серебристых доспехах. Один взгляд говорил о недюжинной отваге и храбрости этого человека. Увидев незнакомку, он недовольно воскликнул.

Нурдани: Кто пропустил в гарнизон женщину? Ты что здесь делаешь, дикарка?

Элой: Разве вам не было донесения? Я – Элой, та самая «дикарка», которая спасла вашего посла от рук «Братства смерти». 

Нурдани: (солдатам) Отбой, все в порядке. 

Командующий отдает какие-то указания двоим писарям, сидящим за массивными деревянными столами. На предметах мебели было столь много разного рода свитков и бумаг, что, казалось, несчастные подчиненные могут в них утонуть. Гвардейский начальник подходит к охотнице.

Нурдани: Прошу прощения за такой прием: думал, ты гораздо старше. У нас тут не самые веселые деньки. Обстановка вокруг накаляется, нутром чую – затишье перед бурей. Сначала обезумевший Тихрас, затем – «Маска черепа». А сейчас еще и «Братство» добавилось. И все они вынашивают планы по захвату королевства. 

Элой: Понимаю вас. Я пришла, чтобы поговорить насчет лагеря «Темиума». 

Нурдани: Да, мне уже доложили о случившемся. Мне нужно идти – ты можешь осмотреться здесь, если посчитаешь нужным. Отправляемся через четыре часа – и не вздумай опаздывать!

В предзакатных лучах охотница, вместе с группой из тридцати гвардейцев отправляется к руинам Кремниевой долины. Проехав мимо развалин и подобравшись ближе к лагерю, отряд спешивается. 

Элой: Лагерь секты располагается в руинах, но не на поверхности, а под землей. 

Нурдани: (гвардейцам) Икер и Сомлан – обойдите развалины и узнайте, сколько там дозорных. 

Двое солдат отправляются исполнять приказ.

Нурдани: Будем ждать.

Элой: (командиру) Я тоже займусь этим.

Нурдани: Хорошо.

Древние развалины представляли собой четырехэтажное здание, увенчанное по центру неким подобием часовой башни, возвышающейся еще на три уровня. Фасад здания сохранился лишь частично и был обвит лианами и прочей растительностью. Тем не менее, внутри сохранились целыми многие коридоры и переходы. Элой отмечает визором дозорных культистов и возвращается назад к группе. Икер и Сомлан также вернулись.

Икер: Там их всего трое – на той вышке, мы их снимем.

Элой: Нет, я насчитала десять человек – на втором и третьем уровне развалин спряталось два небольших отряда, их не заметить невооруженным взглядом. 

Нурдани: Но как же ты? Впрочем, неважно. Будем атаковать!

Элой: Нет, я проберусь в развалины незаметно и уничтожу те две группы, ваша задача – убрать часовых с вышки.

Нурдани: Охотница, а ты уверена, что справишься?

Элой: Да, уверена. 

Нурдани: (гвардейцам) Икер, Рамс и Тимбо – стреляете по моей команде.

Элой находит западный вход в развалины и незаметно пробирается в здание. Пробираясь по руинам, она ликвидирует сначала первую, а затем и вторую горстку культистов. Королевские лучники успешно ликвидируют караульных на башне. 

Гвардейцы заходят в здание. Они осматривают груду обломков, но ничего не обнаруживают – вход хорошо замаскирован, лишь охотница с помощью визора определяет его местонахождение. В обломках лежит железный крюк, потянув за который, отворялся небольшой люк. Гвардейцы с осторожностью открывают его и видят лестницу, ведущую вниз. Героиня спускается первой, за ней – все остальные. На стенах здания Предтеч в нескольких местах начертан странный символ – визор определил это как обычный рисунок белилами на стене. Он изображал нечто похожее на наконечник стрелы, без остальных составляющих, вонзившийся в какую-то поверхность, причем во что именно: древесину, воду или песок – понять было невозможно. Еще один важный элемент: позади «наконечника» был нарисован некий след, похожий на инверсионный. Тем не менее, рисунок был нечеткий, и выяснить его первоисточник было делом весьма проблематичным.

Элой: (задумавшись) Похоже, это символ «Темиума». Но что он означает?

На единственном подземном этаже находились два крупных зала, соединённых узким, но длинным коридором. Была ночь, культисты спали, никак не ожидая внезапного нападения на их стан. Также в подземелье находились несколько пленных жителей королевства, заточенных в клетках. Они не кричали, так как были измождены и чрезвычайно напуганы.   
Неподалеку от спуска воительница обнаруживает лежащую электронную запись, из которой узнает, что эти руины в далеком прошлом были штаб-квартирой корпорации «Mnemonico», занимавшейся оцифровыванием и визуализацией человеческих воспоминаний. 

**Рекламное сообщение.**

**«Mnemonico» – главные события вашего прошлого становятся реальностью.**

Как всем нам хочется увидеть памятные и незабываемые моменты своей жизни. Удивительные воспоминания детства, успешно сданные экзамены, первый поцелуй, свадьба или незабываемые путешествия? Или воспоминания об ушедших родных и близких, которых так хочется вернуть в этот мир – и не отпускать… А если сделать воспоминания настоящими? Наша компания служит этой цели. Благодаря уникальным технологиям, мы воссоздадим и оцифруем лучшие воспоминания вашей жизни, чтобы вы могли видеть их снова и снова. Как голофильм – только о вашей собственной жизни. Услуга абсолютно безопасна и безболезненна. Приходите в наши офисы… **(сообщение повреждено)**.

Осмотревшись, Нурдани отдает приказ группе: «Действуем!».

Воительница и гвардейцы, застав сектантов врасплох, нападают и быстро ликвидируют их большую часть – многие из них даже не успели понять, что произошло. Но передышки не получилось: из второго зала подоспело подкрепление адептов. Завязывается бой. Несмотря на численный перевес противника, гвардейцы действуют слаженно и быстро одолевают культистов. 

Во втором зале они обнаружили большой камень на постаменте, с начертанным знаком котлов Гефеста. Здесь располагалось подобие алтаря, залитого кровью, на котором сектанты приносили в жертву пленных жителей Ортака. Верховного жреца здесь нет. Воины Ортака открывают клетки и освобождают всех заключенных, многие из которых настолько слабы, что не могут даже идти. 

Пленники: Вы наши спасители! Здесь было очень страшно. Завтра должны были убить еще одного из нас. Из двадцати человек пятерых уже принесли в жертву. 

Элой: Кто-нибудь из вас знает, что за валун стоит на постаменте? 

Пленники: Сектанты называют этот камень «Темиумом», они ему поклоняются и приносят жертвы. Адепты говорили что-то про зараженные машины, обитающие в этом районе. Будто, пролитая на алтаре кровь жертв должна их «исцелить». Остальных заключенных увели куда-то на юг, чтобы принести «Очистительную жертву». 

Элой: (Нурдани) Знак на камне соответствует символу у входа в котлы, где производятся машины. Другой знак мне неизвестен. Он может быть ключом к местонахождению храма «Темиума».

Нурдани: (задумчиво) Этот символ встречаю впервые. (гвардейцам) Эй, видел кто из вас такое?

Воины пожимают плечами и что-то бормочут – по-видимому рисунок, начертанный на стенах, неизвестен никому. Гвардеец Рамс находит перо, кусок пергамента и перерисовывает этот символ. Героиня сохраняет знак в памяти своего визора. К сожалению, кроме него в развалинах не находится никаких подсказок, указывающих, куда двигаться дальше, чтобы найти «Темиум» и безумного жреца. 

Элой: (размышляет) Сектанты приносят жертвы Гефесту, чтобы остановить Помешательство машин. Но ведь это бессмысленно! В своем безумии жрец Тихрас ушел недалеко от Джирана, бывшего короля Карха. 

Охотница и гвардейцы поднимаются на поверхность вместе с освобожденными пленниками. Некоторых из них несут на руках. 

На улице тем временем уже рассвело. Осмотрев окрестные развалины, девушка замечает вдалеке руины большого здания и характерные буквы «FARO» в виде вывески на нем. Воительница решает немедленно отправиться к ним. Вдруг там найдется что-нибудь важное или ценное!

Элой: (Нурдани) Возвращайтесь в Сантару, и сообщите обо всем. Покажите придворным знак «Темиума» – может, кто-то уже его видел. Я прибуду в город чуть позже. 

Нурдани: Стой, там разгуливают одурманенные машины, это может быть очень опасно!

Элой: Не беспокойся, я прирожденная охотница.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список целей (objectives):
> 
> \- Вернитесь в королевский дворец.   
> \- Поговорите с советником Талурдсом.  
> \- Следуйте за Талурдсом.  
> \- Поговорите с королем Зеландом.  
> \- Следуйте к гарнизону Сантары.  
> \- Найдите командующего Нурдани.  
> \- Отправляйтесь к лагерю «Темиума».  
> \- Отметьте визором дозорных лагеря.  
> \- Поговорите с Нурдани.  
> \- Незаметно проберитесь в лагерь.  
> \- Уничтожьте караульных «Темиума».  
> \- Найдите спуск в лагерь.  
> \- Уничтожьте сектантов не поднимая шума.  
> \- Уничтожьте всех нападавших.  
> \- Освободите пленников и поговорите с ними.  
> \- Поднимитесь на поверхность.  
> \- Поговорите с Нурдани.


	18. Таинственный незнакомец

Героиня следует по одной из древних улиц Кремниевой долины. Вдалеке охотница наблюдает инфицированные машины – это место является зараженной зоной, которую нельзя очистить, как на территории Денвера в первой части игры. 

Подойдя ближе к своей цели, героиня обнаруживает руины десятиэтажного здания АСФ. От постройки сохранился лишь фасад и несколько залов на первом и втором этажах. Исследуя помещения древних развалин, Элой находит лишь голозапись о презентации новых моделей «Колесниц» – как в штаб-квартире АСФ в Пределе мастера. Больше она не найдет ничего, заслуживающего внимания. 

Вернувшись к своему бегуну, охотница стремится покинуть эту местность. Но в ту же секунду рядом с ней в землю вонзается стрела. Воительница бросается в заросли, выхватывает лук и уже готова стрелять, но никого не видит – визор также не показывает присутствие посторонних. 

Девушка подкрадывается к стреле и видит прикрепленный к ней лоскут ткани. Открепив его, Элой читает начертанные на ткани глифы. 

Элой: (читает вслух) Если хочешь узнать о Фаранге, «Маске черепа» и оружии Предтеч – приходи сегодня в полночь на вершину Одинокого холма, к западу от Декры. Есть разговор. 

Прочитав, героиня обдумывает, как поступить в сложившейся ситуации. Она понимает риск, но все же решает действовать.

Элой: (размышляет) Спрячусь и незаметно разведаю обстановку. Нужно узнать, кто отправил послание и хотел со мной встретиться.

Затемно, при свете луны, воительница скачет к вершине холма. Неожиданно, ее визор отключается, чему она очень удивляется. Девушка спешивается и предпринимает попытки перезапустить девайс, но у нее ничего не получается.

Элой: (удивленно) Похоже, кто-то получил доступ к моему визору и использует его в своих целях. Снова Сайленс?

Пробираясь в зарослях возле тропы, она приближается к месту встречи. Заняв удобную позицию, она видит высокого человека, стоящего возле красивой вороной лошади. На вид ему было около сорока лет. Со стороны могло показаться, что мужчина просто осматривал окрестности, однако спустя некоторое время он произнес громким голосом.

Неизвестный человек: Долго ты будешь там прятаться? Выходи, я здесь один. 

Воительница сильно удивилась тому, что мужчина все это время видел ее несмотря на то, что она пряталась в зарослях. Девушка покидает чащу и подходит к незнакомцу. 

Элой: Ты меня искал? Но кто ты? 

Неизвестный человек: У меня много имен и прозвищ: Старшина, Предвестник Тьмы, Фаранг. Я отключил визор, чтобы тебя не отслеживали посторонние. 

Элой: (гневно) Ты и есть главарь «Маски черепа»? Что тебе от меня нужно? 

Охотница держит руку наготове, чтобы быстро схватить лук, если понадобится.

Элой: (продолжает) Это еще одна твоя ловушка? Назови хоть одну причину, почему я не должна убить тебя прямо сейчас!

Фаранг: (невозмутимо) Поступай, как хочешь, но знай: через двенадцать часов все беженцы Серта будут убиты. Моим бойцам отданы соответствующие приказы. Ты можешь попробовать защитить своих старых друзей, но умрешь вместе с ними. Ты искала сооружение под названием «Гея-14», хранилище одноименного создания, искусственного интеллекта Предтеч? Так вот, мне известно его местонахождение и к следующей ночи оно будет полностью разрушено. 

Элой: (удивлена и опускает руку) Ты все-таки сумел узнать, куда сбежали Серта? 

Фаранг: Эти «вояки» недавно вновь пытались напасть на один из моих конвоев. Весьма неудачно. Их пленные все рассказали – доблести и отваги у них оказалось не много. 

Элой: Ты тоже следил за мной с помощью визора? С какого момента? 

Фаранг: После событий у Арды, когда ты следовала к племени Ронки. Главное, что тебе сейчас следует знать – не нападай больше на моих бойцов, держись от них подальше, ничего не говори обо мне Последователям и Ортака – лишь себе сделаешь хуже. 

Элой: (задумчиво) Откуда тебе известно о местонахождении «Геи-14»? Кто ты?

Фаранг: У меня аналогичный вопрос. И самое главное – зачем странная рыжеволосая дикарка с далеких Восточных земель ищет это хранилище? Мне понятен твой гнев, особенно после того, как Серта рассказали обо мне всяких небылиц. Ты тоже мне неприятна: от твоих рук погибло много товарищей, так что поводы для ненависти обоюдны. Но все же я предлагаю тебе перемирие, а не схватку. Так уж вышло, что мы нуждаемся в помощи друг у друга. Поэтому вражду, хоть на время, придется оставить.

Элой: Ты хотел мне что-то предложить? Зачем сюда позвал?

Фаранг: Хотел предложить тебе сделку: от тебя потребуется помощь в разведке на территории Ортака и республики Последователей. Взамен ты получишь все то, что искала на протяжении столь долгого времени.

Элой: (удивленно) Постой, постой! Кто же ты – еще один разбойник с безудержной жаждой власти и завоеваниям?

Фаранг: Тебе приходилось видеть смерть родных и близких людей, одного за другим, от рук злодеев и мерзких предателей? При этом, не имея малейшей возможности их спасти, лишь ожидать собственной гибели? И знать, что дела мерзавцев остались безнаказанными? Хотелось бы тебе им отомстить? 

Героиня резко изменится в лице и опустит взгляд. Она будет молчать, вспоминая гибель Раста во время Инициации, как он спас ей жизнь, пожертвовав собой. Также она вспомнит чувство, не оставлявшее ее в течение долгого времени – желание отомстить Гелису за смерть Раста и всех, погибших в тот день. Фаранг тем временем продолжал.

Фаранг: (уверенным тоном) Теперь представь: ты приблизилась к цели, настал час, чтобы осуществить свою месть. И в это время неизвестно откуда появляется бравый воин, и начинает убивать твоих сослуживцев, думая, что творит добро и правду. При этом, не разобравшись ни в прошлом, времен Великой войны, ни в настоящем. Правду о прошлом Последователей и Ортака ты сможешь найти сама, если захочешь. Я лишь немного помогу. 

Элой: Я должна содействовать тебе, надеясь, что когда-нибудь ты скажешь, где находится хранилище? Я найду его быстрее сама – и без твоих подсказок.

Фаранг: Ты можешь отказаться от моего предложения и уйти, но уверяю – ты никогда не найдешь это хранилище. Решай сама. У меня есть, что предложить тебе кроме Геи. Например, уникальное оружие и снаряжение Предтеч. Видишь ли, на своем пути я обыскал множество древних арсеналов – поэтому могу с тобой кое-чем поделиться. 

Внезапно на ухе Фаранга появляется визор – он чуть крупнее и иной формы. Старшина достает из кармана аналогичный девайс и держит в ладони. 

Фаранг: Визор, который ты носила все эти годы, использовался в гражданском секторе – он чрезвычайно хрупок и имеет множество ограничений в использовании. Мое устройство называется «Прометей». Он использовался в спецподразделениях Предтеч и имеет массу преимуществ: расширенный функционал, повышенная прочность и защита от электромагнитного импульса. Но самое важное – есть возможность делать его абсолютно невидимым. Именно такое устройство понадобится тебе для выполнения задания. Все данные из твоего старого визора уже скопированы на новый – смело им пользуйся. 

Старшина передает воительнице девайс, девушка с большим любопытством начинает его осматривать.

Фаранг: (продолжает) Между нашими визорами установлено соединение с особым шифрованием, еще одно преимущество таких моделей. Больше никто посторонний не сумеет отслеживать каждый твой шаг. Считай это задатком за свою работу. 

Примечание: далее представлен вариант А, когда Элой сразу соглашается на условия Фаранга. Кроме того, возможен вариант B – героиня сомневается и не дает утвердительного ответа сразу. Подробнее он будет указан в конце данной части.

Элой: Хорошо, я согласна содействовать, но при одном условии – пострадать должны лишь виновные. 

Фаранг: Многое зависит от тебя. В остальном – согласен. 

Элой: Подожди, у меня еще остались вопросы. Жив ли Нолт? (следопыт Серта – прим. автора.)

Фаранг: Сообщник, с которым ты шла на разведку Арды? Да, он жив и здоров. 

Элой: Ты можешь его освободить?

Фаранг: Достаточно того, что я оставил его в живых. Я распоряжусь, чтобы ему выдавали двойной паек. 

Элой: Ты говорил – меня кто-то отслеживал. Имел в виду Сайленса? 

Фаранг: Именно. 

Элой: Ты с ним знаком?

Фаранг: Нет, но уверен – доверять этому человеку нельзя.

Элой: Минос и «Братство смерти» как-то связаны с тобой? 

Фаранг: Нет, он мне не подчиняется. Минос – это тот самый разбойник, о котором ты упоминала – с безудержной жаждой к завоеваниям и порабощениям. Думаю, на сегодня хватит вопросов. Скоро ты отправишься к Последователям, все идет к этому. Аристократы республики помешаны на артефактах древности. На их территории всегда используй режим невидимости в визоре, не показывай его никому, не говори, что им пользуешься. Напоследок включи режим невидимости в твоем новом визоре. 

Элой надевает визор, открывает меню настроек, быстро находит режим скрытности и активирует его. 

Примечание: по умолчанию на этом визоре будет отражаться игровое время суток, в правом верхнем углу экрана. При необходимости его можно будет отключить в меню настроек устройства. 

Фаранг: Молодец, быстро разобралась! Так ты не привлечешь к себе лишнего внимания. Если другие племена не особо интересовались тобой, то в республике к тебе возникнет много вопросов: кто ты, зачем явилась и что ищешь. Странные формулировки с твоей стороны вызовут у аристократов подозрения. 

Элой: Что же мне тогда сказать? 

Фаранг: Я много слышал о разных племенах, но насчет Нора – ни разу. Вот твоя версия: ты пришла из далеких Восточных земель, посланная вождем, чтобы найти двух похитителей реликвий твоего племени. Нора выбрало тебя, потому что ты их лучший воин и охотница. Воры сбежали на запад, на территорию республики, ты шла по их следу. Первый похититель – молодая женщина двадцати пяти лет, рост средний, волосы светлые. Называла себя – Приста, но могла представиться другим именем. Второй – твой старый друг Сайленс. Последователи знают Сайленса не понаслышке и очень его не любят. Говорят, он хотел украсть у них что-то ценное. 

Элой: (с иронией) Сайленс успел повсюду оставить неприятную молву. Жителям республики точно не известно о нашем племени? Если я скажу, что украли статую нашей богини – Великой Матери, это подойдет?

Фаранг: Говори, что хочешь. Придерживайся моих указаний – и к тебе не возникнет вопросов. Запомни – внешность «похитительницы» указывай именно такую, как я тебе сказал. Это важно. Наверняка, у тебя еще много вопросов: откуда у меня сведения об арсеналах Предтеч, особые визоры и многое другое. Со временем ты получишь ответы. Сейчас ты должна отправиться в королевство и при помощи «Прометея» осмотреть указанные мной объекты. Пока это все, что от тебя требуется. 

Элой: Что именно мне нужно осмотреть? 

Фаранг: Восточные ворота, ведущие на территорию королевства. Сначала следуй туда. Не волнуйся, пока я не планирую атаку. Ты сможешь жить в Сантаре еще некоторое время. Я предупрежу тебя.

Старшина садится на лошадь и уезжает. Воительница остается некоторое время стоять на вершине холма в нерешительности. 

Элой: (задумчиво) И на что я согласилась? Надеюсь, не пожалею о своем решении… Нужно возвращаться в королевство.

Примечание 1: если после этого квеста героиня вернется к древнему арсеналу на Восточном плато, то не обнаружит там никого. Внутри, в хранилище, будет абсолютно пусто – бойцы Фаранга все забрали. 

Примечание 2: далее будет представлено развитие событий согласно варианту В.

Вариант В. Элой решает обдумать предложение Старшины.

Девушка смотрит на землю, она выглядит растерянной. 

Элой: Учитывая обстоятельства – я должна все обдумать.

Фаранг: (насмешливо) Тебе и вправду стоит это обдумывать? 

Слова главаря «Маски черепа» производят эффект – охотница мгновенно меняется в лице – ее глаза засветились решимостью.

Элой: (уверенно) Кем бы ты себя не возомнил, не забывай – что бы я ни решила, я никогда не стану одной из твоих пособниц. И власти ты надо мной не получишь. 

Героиня подзывает робота, разворачивается и уверенной походкой следует к нему. Оседлав машину, она произносит следующее.

Элой: (саркастично) Да, мне нужно время. И радуйся, что схватки между нами не произошло – несдобровать бы тебе!

Фаранг с явной иронией смотрит на собеседницу Нора. 

Фаранг: (едва скрывая улыбку) Ты сильна, но еще слишком молода и неопытна. 

Старшина садится в седло своего скакуна. 

Фаранг: Свяжись со мной, как все обдумаешь. Чао.

Старшина скачет галопом, стремительно уносясь в темноту. Еще мгновение – и топот копыт практически исчез в завываниях ночного ветра.

Некоторое время Элой потратит на обдумывание: она взвесит все аргументы, вспомнит и проанализирует едва ли не каждое слово и фразу, произнесенную Фарангом. Выводы, которые она сделает, окажутся неутешительными – ей придется подчиниться. Пока. Точнее притвориться, чтобы Фаранг считал, что держит ситуацию под полным контролем. Воительница связывается с «Предвестником Тьмы» и озвучивает свое решение. 

Фаранг: Рад, что разум возобладал над тобой. Твоя цель – восточные ворота, ведущие на территорию королевства. Ты сможешь жить в Сантаре еще некоторое время. Я предупрежу тебя о предстоящей атаке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список целей (objectives):
> 
> \- Следуйте к руинам здания АСФ.  
> \- Осмотрите древние развалины.  
> \- Осмотрите лоскут ткани, закрепленный на стреле.  
> \- Следуйте в указанное время к вершине Одинокого холма.  
> \- Оставьте машину и скрытно подберитесь к месту встречи.  
> \- Поговорите с таинственным незнакомцем.  
> \- Включите режим скрытности на новом визоре.
> 
> Для любого писателя очень важна обратная связь с читателями, ведь это дает энергию и вдохновение для дальнейшего творчества:) Пожалуйста, оставляйте свои отзывы и комментарии, ставьте лайки, если вам понравилась данная глава.


	19. Поручение Фаранга

Героиня возвращается к восточному пограничному посту, ведущему на территорию королевства. Первым делом она сканирует врата с помощью визора. Затем осматривает форпост, его сторожевые башни, арбалетные установки, количество стражников, охраняющих въезд. В результате становится понятно – этот пост охраняется хуже, чем Скалистый форт на юго-востоке, который героиня наблюдала в тот раз, когда проезжала вместе с послом Кармалом. К примеру, здесь, в отличие от форта, не имелось барбакана – башни, вынесенной за пределы крепости с целью охраны подступов к воротам. 

Охотница может поговорить со стражниками на стенах и у входа.

Стражники: Пока все тихо. На горизонте никаких следов разбойников.

Фаранг: (по визору) Следуй по восточной тропе к Сантаре, по дороге внимательно осматривай смотровые вышки.

Воительница скачет по дороге. Подъехав к первой сигнальной башне, она сканирует сооружение с помощью визора. Башня состоит из двух уровней: первый – на десятиметровой высоте, второй – на вершине. На каждом из них девушка насчитала по пять стражников и четыре стрелометные установки, которые были направлены во все стороны горизонта.

Охотница следует по тропе, сканируя вторую и третью башню. 

Фаранг: (по визору) Теперь обследуй восточный вход в их столицу, Сантару.

Приблизившись к восточным воротам города, Элой при помощи визора повторяет все действия, проделанные ранее – сканирует фортификационные сооружения на данном направлении как снаружи, так и внутри. 

Фаранг: (по визору) Осмотри надвратную башню.

Элой: (недовольно) Мне что, залезть туда нужно?

Фаранг: Нет, просто подойди ближе – «Прометей» тебе поможет.

Элой: (недовольно) Посмотрим.

Поднявшись по лестнице, ведущей на стену, девушке удалось подойти на расстояние пары метров к башне – дальше стояли караульные. Несмотря на то, что из-за яркого солнечного света снаружи, во внутренней части башни было невозможно что-то разглядеть, новый визор обладал большим углом обзора при сканировании, что позволяло успешно справляться с поставленной Фарангом задачей. Элой удалось почерпнуть все сведения, столь необходимые Старшине.

Фаранг: (по визору) Напоследок исследуй юго-восточные ворота, ведущие в город.

Героиня изучает укрепления и количество стражников в указанной части города. Здесь располагалось меньшее количество охраны, и отсутствовали метательные машины, – сказывалась мощь в Скалистом форте на юго-востоке, закрывающем границу и множество дорог по данному направлению. 

Спускаясь по крепостной лестнице, совершенно случайно, охотница стала свидетельницей важного для Старшины разговора двух стражников.

Первый стражник: Почти все военное руководство вместе с большой охраной послезавтра покинет Сантару ради праздника в республике. Как бы не напал на нас кто-нибудь в это время! (солдат волнуется – а другой, выше его по званию – подбадривает его.)

Второй стражник: Не волнуйся, эти сведения не покинут территорию королевства. Ты, наверное, сам хотел присутствовать на празднованиях? Хочешь, чтобы вместо тебя поставили кого-нибудь другого, а сам отправишься в Вавилон? Нет уж, твоя обязанность – быть здесь, на карауле! 

Первый стражник: (растерянно) Я даже не думал об этом! Просто… иногда бывает страшно смотреть на горизонт – что, если «Маска черепа» пробьется через Скалистый форт? Тогда нас будет ждать участь Серта! 

Второй стражник: Многие пытались напасть на нас, но потерпели поражение. Даже Последователям это не удалось. Фаранг – гроза лишь среди своих бандитов, да для Серта, ведь эти торговцы никогда не умели воевать и сражаться. Все знают их призвание – нечестная торговля и мелкое мошенничество. 

Караульные дружно смеются. 

Охотница стояла за стеной и слышала весь разговор. Понимая, что ее не должны здесь видеть, она прячется за стогом сена. После этого, используя бочки, телеги и прочий инвентарь в качестве прикрытия, она незаметно покидает объект. 

Вскоре с ней связывается Фаранг. 

Фаранг: (по визору) Благодарю за помощь. В Ортака твое дело сделано. Все остальное, включая гвардейский гарнизон, я уже видел через твой старый визор. 

Элой: (скажет самой себе) Думаю, советнику уже доложили о зачистке лагеря «Темиума» и о том знаке. Нужно посетить оружейника Чатира, о котором говорил Талурдс.

Героиня отправляется в южную деревню Ора, которая, как оказалась, была довольно небольшим поселением. Почти в ее самом центре располагалось поместье Чатира, а рядом – большая мастерская, кузня и оружейная лавка. Девушка увидела на территории большое число рабочих и помощников Чатира. Расспросив нескольких человек, она встретила оружейного мастера внутри большой, шумной и немного грязной мастерской – он был в промасленном рабочем костюме.

Элой: Вы оружейник Чатир? Меня к вам направил советник Талурдс, я бы хотела отремонтировать свои доспехи.

Воительница кратко рассказала про костюм «Ткач щита» и нанесенные ему повреждения в ходе взрыва.

Чатир: (вытирая масло с рук о тряпку) Ладно, поглядим. Следуй за мной. 

Элой и Чатир идут по мастерской и заходят в хорошо освещенную комнату с большим столом, на котором лежат бумаги. Чатир освобождает стол, а охотница кладет свою поврежденную броню. С помощью увеличительных стекол и прочих инструментов, похожих на щипцы и пинцеты, оружейник внимательно осматривает каждый из компонентов брони, попутно задавая уточняющие вопросы по принципу работы амуниции. Закончив диагностику, мастер резюмирует.

Чатир: (удивленно) Я занимаюсь изготовлением и ремонтом разнообразных видов оружия всю жизнь, но подобную диковину вижу впервые. В каждом из сегментов твоей брони используются продвинутые электронные компоненты и в разной степени повреждено четыре из них. Также слетела калибровка генерируемого «защитного барьера». Чтобы иметь возможность починить твои доспехи, потребуются нужные детали к каждому из сегментов и несколько месяцев работы. К сожалению, я не смогу тебе помочь. Но не расстраивайся, возможно, где-нибудь в руинах Предтеч тебе удастся найти подходящие детали. Тогда появится хоть какой-то шанс восстановить его.

Элой: (задумчиво) Я слышала, что Последователи, живущие на юге – весьма развитый в техническом плане народ. Неужели и там не найдется ни одного человека, способного помочь мне?

Чатир: Я знаком со многими изготовителями оружия среди Последователей и скажу с полной уверенностью – там не смогут тебе помочь. Эта броня привлечет их внимание – у тебя попытаются любыми путями купить ее за гроши, чтобы перепродать. Поэтому не советую тебе показывать эти доспехи кому-либо в республике. Это чрезвычайно редкая амуниция, советую оставить ее у себя. Возможно, когда-нибудь ты найдешь того, кто сможет ее починить.

Элой: Ладно, благодарю за помощь. 

Если воительница поговорит с местными жителями, то узнает, что историю о роботе-бегуне, спасшем великого короля, многие считают выдумкой. Его жизнеописание разошлось множеством мифов и легенд, поэтому сейчас порой трудно понять, что из этого правда, а что вымысел. Тем не менее, большинство жителей Ортака полагают, что нельзя охотиться и уничтожать машины, кроме случаев самозащиты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список целей (objectives):
> 
> \- Следуйте к восточной сторожевой крепости.  
> \- Осмотрите врата и прилегающий форпост.  
> \- Следуйте по тропе и осмотрите сторожевые вышки (0/3).  
> \- Осмотрите восточный вход в Сантару.  
> \- Сканируйте визором надвратную башню.  
> \- Осмотрите юго-восточный вход в Сантару.  
> \- Сканируйте визором надвратную башню.  
> \- Скрытно покиньте сторожевой пост.  
> \- Найдите поместье Чатира в деревне Ора.  
> \- Разыщите Чатира.  
> \- Следуйте за Чатиром.  
> \- Поговорите с Чатиром.


End file.
